Otra oportunidad para Pete
by okashira janet
Summary: Si el cielo le diera a Pete la oportunidad de volver a la vida ¿La aprovecharía? Cap 5: Amor y gloria. Las olimpiadas y la separación, porque hay destinos que por más que den vueltas no pueden cambiarse COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA PETE**

**Capitulo 1: Retrocediendo cien días**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Ginban Kaleidoscope no me pertenece a mi (Obviamente) si así fuera Pete hubiera vuelto a la vida mágicamente en el ultimo instante pero bueno… supongo que debemos la creación de estos hermosos personajes a Rei Kaibara, así que mil gracias, sin más que agregar comenzamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Acababan de patinar, las olimpiadas habían terminado, habían volado juntos frente a un millón de espectadores pero nadie lo sabía y a ellos tampoco les importaba.

Tazusa caminó hacía donde el hielo estaba al descubierto, fuera de la pista, lejos de los reporteros y de las cámaras, solo quería compartir ese momento con él, con Pete, porque él se iría, los cien días habían terminado.

¿Qué se dijeron en esos momentos?, quizás cosas carentes de importancia, de un momento para otro comenzó a nevar y el rubio opinó sonriente que quizás ese era un regalo de despedida de Dios.

Pero Tazusa no quería una despedida, no quería que él se fuera, se había acostumbrado a su presencia como al acto de respirar, lo necesitaba amonestándola en su cabeza, dándole ánimos para continuar, lo necesitaba como nunca había necesitado a nadie.

Porque ella estaba sola, sin padres, sin amigos, sin gente de su edad, solo tenía a su hermana, a Mika, a su entrenador y al patinaje ¿Puede una chica de dieciséis años sobrevivir con solo eso?

-Pete…- sintió como él lentamente se desprendía de su cuerpo, era extraño porque no lo había sentido entrar y sin embargo era tan duro sentirlo irse, era como si una parte de su alma se trozara y se rompiera para dejarlo marchar.

-¡No te vayas!, ¡Puedes quedarte a vivir en mí el tiempo que quieras!, No importa no tener intimidad ni vivir sin comer jitomates-

-Es muy dulce de tu parte decir eso- él le había sonreído mientras flotaba, mientras se elevaba y la abandonaba, ella estiró el brazo, las lagrimas que pugnaban por escapar de sus hermosos ojos violetas, quería gritarle que lo quería, que no se fuera, que ella estaba sola sin él.

-Sonríe- él le había pedido una ultima sonrisa y ella sonrió para él, con todo el cariño de su corazón, con toda la valentía de su alma y cuando la esencia de Pete se volvió un punto en la lejanía se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el frío hielo y lloró, lloró hasta estar segura de haber agotado todas las lagrimas.

-Yo… yo te quiero-

………

…

**..**

**.**

-Pete Pumps-

-¡Ah!- el rubio se puso lentamente de pie, había estado sentado en un salón frío, algunas personas se encontraban a su alrededor pero nadie hablaba, todos parecían muy sumidos en sus asuntos y Pete no quería molestarlos, debía de ser muy incomodo eso de que un rubio canadiense te molestara cuando estabas en el cielo.

-Pete Pumps- el ángel que estaba frente a un escritorio se subió las gafas observando al desorientado canadiense que se acercaba sin saber bien a bien que hacer.

-¡Soy yo!-

-Lo veo- el chico bajó los ojos medio avergonzado, claro, era el cielo después de todo y los ángeles eran algo así como omnipotentes ¿Verdad?

-Pete Pumps, joven canadiense que murió hace cien días, tuvo un periodo de prueba-

-Ah… sí…- el joven aviador giró su vista hacía todos lados como si buscara algo –La primera vez que estuve en el cielo ni siquiera me abrieron las puertas, solo escuche una voz que me mandó de regreso a la tierra-

-¿Usted poseyó a Sakurano Tazusa durante cien días, no es cierto?-

-¡Ah!- el rubio saltó -¡Sí!... fue algo muy lindo, lo agradezco-

-¿Sabe usted cual era su misión en la tierra esos cien días?-

-¿Misión?- el joven parpadeó sorprendido –Creo que fue una especie de penalización por la forma inconsciente en que lleve mi vida todo este tiempo-

-Para los que llevan su vida inconscientemente existe el purgatorio- el ángel volvió a subir sus gafas y observó inquisidoramente al rubio –Su misión imperiosa era llevar una luz de esperanza a Sakurano Tazusa-

-¿A Tazusa?-

-No me diga que no notó su soledad-

-Yo…- Pete cerró los ojos, por supuesto que había notado que la joven patinadora no era exactamente una chica con muchos amigos (de echó solo tenía una amiga) y tampoco es que tuviera un hogar bien formado y unido (por Dios que vivía con su entrenador y su hermana), además los reporteros estaban en su contra y había gente que la acosaba todo el tiempo.

-Su misión era que esa joven lograra tener una sonrisa, algo así como un ángel de la guarda-

-¡En serio!- Pete sonrió y el ángel alzó una ceja medio confundido ¿Acaso el chico frente a él no entendía la gravedad de lo que había pasado?

-Pete Pumps, los ángeles de la guarda no tienen permitido enamorarse-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Esta prohibido-

-Nadie me dijo- el muchacho se encogió en la silla y el ángel levantó una ceja inquisidora.

-Entonces acepta que usted se enamoro de Sakurano Tazusa-

-Era imposible no hacerlo- respondió con sinceridad porque a su forma de ver las cosas no había otra manera de hacerlo.

-¿Ella lo correspondía?-

-Sí… eso creo…-

-Usted joven, se ha metido en un gran problema- el ángel acusó a Pete con un dedo y el rubio se hundió más aún en su asiento.

-Pero yo estoy aquí, Tazusa esta allá…- en los ojos del chico se vislumbró una disimulada tristeza –Así es como debe ser…-

-Al enamorar a un ser terrestre deja un hueco en su corazón, Sakurano Tazusa es la clase de persona que entrega su corazón una sola vez-

-¿Qué?- de la impresión Pete casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-Sakurano Tazusa se ha enamorado de usted y es imposible que su recuerdo se borre, debido a que es la clase de persona que solo entrega su corazón una vez su vida está marcada desde ahora para no volver a sentir amor-

-Debe estar mintiendo- el chico apretó los puños inconscientemente.

-Usted debió de haber medido las consecuencias de sus actos-

-¡Pero yo no sabía!, por favor, debe haber alguna manera, Tazusa es una chica muy linda y muy fuerte, no puede estar sin sentir amor toda su vida-

-Las personas fuertes endurecen su corazón para no sentir dolor, una vez que entregan su amor solo lo hacen una vez, si resultan lastimadas no vuelven a caer en el mismo error-

-¡Pero eso es tan…!- el chico se puso de pie pero el ángel simplemente le propinó una larga mirada.

-Algunas almas humanas fueron creadas así-

-¡Usted debe de poder hacer algo!- le estaba gritando a un ángel pero por algún extraño motivo eso no parecía tan importante en esos momentos.

-De hecho hay una solución- el ángel bajó lentamente la mirada y entrecruzó las manos, los rulos rojos de su flequillo le taparon por un momento el rostro.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Retroceder los cien días-

-¿Qué?-

-Volver su consciencia al momento justo de su muerte-

-¿Volverme a la vida?- de tan aturdido como estaba el pobre rubio no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

-Si vive o muere será cosa de sus propias habilidades pero algo es seguro, el periodo de tiempo en que vivió con Sakurano Tazusa será borrado-

-¿No lo recordare?- el rubio entreabrió la boca, incluso seguir muerto no parecía tan malo si de esa forma podía atesorar los momentos pasados con la joven patinadora.

-No usted no- el ángel le clavó la mirada y por un momento Pete hizo una mueca asustado al imaginar que el ángel lo estaba viendo con maldad.

-¿Entonces?-

-Tazusa es quien no recordara, o mejor dicho, para ella esos cien días no han pasado ni pasaran-

-¿Y yo?-

-Su condena será recordarlos-

-¿Mi condena?, no parece tan malo-

-Es lo que usted dice ahora, piénselo un momento Pete Pumps y luego respóndame ¿Acepta el trato?-

-¡No hay nada que pensar!- el canadiense se puso en pie, sus ojos azules relampagueando de emoción -¡Acepto ahora mismo!-

-Me lo suponía- el ángel entonces se puso de pie también, sus largas alas blancas brillaron en el silencio de aquel cuarto frío –Entonces buen viaje Pete Pumps-

-¿Eh?- y como si bajo él se hubiera abierto un pozo el rubio se encontró cayendo a toda velocidad por el cielo, las nubes ahogándolo y la sensación de que todo se volvía negro.

-Doko ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- otro ángel de larga cabellera azul echó un ojo por donde Pete había desaparecido entre las nubes.

-¿Hacer que?- el pelirrojo se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Por qué regresaste a Pete Pumps a la Tierra retrocediendo los cien días?-

-¿Diversión?- el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza y los lentes se le fueron de lado.

-¿O es porque tú eres el ángel de la guarda de Tazusa y te sentías celoso?-

-¡Claro que no!- el tal Doko bufó –Solo que como su ángel de la guarda no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a mi protegida-

-Y por eso deshaces los mandatos de Dios-

-No hice tal cosa- el pelirrojo suspiró y volvió la vista al hoyo en el piso que empezaba a cerrarse –No borré los recuerdos de Pete y sí él la quiere tanto como parece quizás pueda dar a todo esto un verdadero final feliz-

-Sentimental-

-¡Nah, cállate!-

………………**.**

Música, Pete podía oír música y abrió los ojos lentamente, veía todo como si no lo hiciera exactamente por sus ojos sino por algo más ¿Y por que sus manos aferraban un volante?, ¿Por qué llevaba puesto los guantes?, ¿Por qué aún podía ver el cielo?.

"_Si vive o muere será cosa de sus propias habilidades" _ recordó las palabras del ángel y entonces lo comprendió ¡Ese era el momento justo de su muerte!, ¡Había regresado los cien días!.

-¡Tazusa!- gritó el nombre dentro de la pequeña cabina al tiempo que forzaba al máximo el volante para elevarse, recordaba exactamente bien porque había muerto, por un error de calculo, porque después de hacer los giros había quedado demasiado cerca del suelo.

-¡Peetee!- en el suelo su amigo John gritó haciendo altavoz con sus manos a sabiendas de que ni aún así lo escucharía.

-¡Ah!- la gente empezó a gritar y correr pero John los esquivó a todos y se puso en pleno campo poniéndose de puntillas.

-¡Peetee!-

-Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo volver a morir, por Tazusa tengo que salir de esta- el rubio jaló desesperadamente el volante intentando ganar altura, del motor trasero empezaba a salir humo.

-¡Debo hacerlo!-

-¡Peetee!-

-¡Tazusa!- y como si el nombre de la chica le diera fuerza arrancó sus ultimas energías en forzar el volante hacía arriba y con él la avioneta que luego lentamente empezó a aterrizar.

-¡Oh Pete!- John corrió hacía donde su amigo aterrizaría sin importarle la cantidad de humo que la pequeña nave despedía.

-¡Pete, Pete, Pete ¿Estas bien?!- el rubio se encontraba tan aturdido que simplemente giró sus ojos azules hacía su amigo como si no alcanzara a reconocerlo.

-¡Soy yo, John! ¿Estas bien?, por un momento pensé que te matarías-

-Yo también…- el joven entonces bajó del pequeño compartimiento ayudado del brazo de su amigo y en cuanto su pie tocó el suelo recibió una ovación completa por parte del público presente.

-¡Eres un héroe!-

-Ah…- en otras circunstancias el rubio hubiera saltado y gritado algo como "¡Wow is fantastic!" o algo por el estilo pero en esa ocasión simplemente se quedo tieso como si no acabara de salir de su estupor, realmente estaba vivo ¡Vivo!

-¡Pete, gracias a Dios!- un hombre mayor de cabello algo canoso le propinó un fuerte aventón al chico en un hombro –Si te matas vaya susto que le hubiera metido a tus padres-

-Mis padres…- era cierto, sus padres, sus amigos, todos estaban ahí, podría volver a verlos ¡No había muerto! Y cuando por fin ese pensamiento llegó a su mente con la seguridad de lo inevitable soltó un suspiro y una sonrisa tonta se empezó a dibujar en su cara.

-¿Pete?- John giró hacía él y lo zangoloteó un poco, quizás su amigo no había muerto pero tal vez había quedado medio tonto.

-¡John, John, no lo vas a creer!- olvidándose de toda la gente a su alrededor el rubio tomó a su amigo por los hombros y lo sacudió provocando que sus rizados cabellos castaños se sacudieran con fuerza.

-¿Qué casi te matas?- los ojos verdes del otro se volvieron dos espirales -¡Pero si lo vi todo en primera fila!-

-¡No eso no!- el joven piloto entrecerró los ojos –Y no deberías de hablar de mi muerte de esa forma-

-¡Pero si no has muerto!- el castaño alzó un dedito explicativo y el rubio paró de sacudirlo perplejo, era cierto, para ellos era como si él nunca hubiera muerto.

-John ¿Me creerías una historia de fantasmas?-

-¿Ah?-

…………**.**

-Y ya sabes, tienes que ayudarme a convencer a mis padres-

-Bueno Pete, amigo, no sé…- John tragó saliva entre nervioso y animado, Pete se había pasado toda la tarde contándole la historia de cómo había muerto y había poseído a una patinadora japonesa de nombre Sakurano Tazusa por cien días y ahora quería que le ayudara a convencer a sus padres para partir los dos juntos con rumbo a Japón, claro, como si fuera tan fácil llegar y decir "¡Hey! ¿Sabes que?, me voy al otro lado del mundo por unos días, no me esperen" y tampoco era como si ellos dos fueran mayores de edad para hacer lo que se les viniera en gana.

-¡Vamos!- el rubio puso cara de cachorrito abandonado y el castaño tragó saliva girando el rostro.

-Haré mi mayor esfuerzo-

-Oye John… ¿Me crees verdad?-

-Si te soy sincero aún sigo pensando que te golpeaste la cabeza con algo o se te metió el humo de la avioneta en el cerebro pero ¿Si vamos a Japón descubriré si es verdad lo que dices, cierto?-

-¡Sure!-

-Ok, ok…- el castaño entonces tocó el timbre que conducía a la mansión de los Pumps, su amigo (y él) eran en realidad los hijos de los mas acaudalados hombres de Canadá, solo que no les gustaba fanfarronear con eso y como eran aventureros de corazón a sus padres no les había molestado el hecho de que pidieran una avioneta de regalo de Navidad (aunque quizás se asustarían si les contaban el incidente de esa tarde).

-¿Quién?- el ama de llaves se detuvo en el umbral pero luego de una breve ojeada sonrió amablemente –Joven Aarhus, joven Pete, que alegría que hayan vuelto-

-¡Gracias!- ambos chicos contestaron al unísono y entraron al salón ruidosamente, la ama de llaves les cedió el pase aún sonriendo, John era el amigo de infancia de Pete y ambos tenían la misma complexión y la misma sonrisita amable y sincera en los labios.

-¡Mamá!- Pete gritó y corrió al comedor seguido de su amigo -¡Papá!-

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- el señor Pumps pasó una mano por el alborotado pelo de su hijo y de paso le dio un aventoncito en el hombro al castaño.

-¡Queremos decirles que…!- ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo pero en ese instante la señora Pumps apareció con su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y muy risueña prendió el televisor.

-Hijo que bueno que has llegado, mira esto- como si se tratara de una clase de embrujo los tres hombres presentes giraron su vista hacía la tele en donde una reportera nacional presentaba los primeros lugares del torneo de patinaje.

-Como primer lugar de esta apasionante contienda nos encontramos con la inigualable Lia Garnet Juitiev- en la pantalla apareció la imagen de una chica de cabello corto y expresión apacible que se deslizaba por el hielo casi como si fuera algo tan simple como el sencillo hecho de respirar.

-¡Que hermoso!- la señora Pumps palmoteó alegremente con las manos ya que siempre le había gustado el patinaje artístico pero tanto Pete como John se aferraron a la mesa e impulsaron el cuerpo hacía delante anhelantes, uno porque no cabía en si de la incertidumbre y el otro porque esperaba ver en pantalla a esa tal Tazusa cayendo y quedando inconsciente en el hielo.

-En segundo lugar nos ha sorprendido un nuevo talento que ha dejado a todo Canadá con la boca abierta- la reportera siguió hablando al tiempo que en pantalla aparecía una hermosa jovencita de largos cabellos violetas en plena ejecución de un triple lutz perfecto.

-Sakurano Tazusa representante de Japón ha llegado arrasando en esta competencia y se ha llevado el segundo lugar en el programa corto, como verán…- la reportera siguió hablando pero Pete ya no pudo oírla porque por debajo de la mesa su amigo le propinó un disimulado codazo.

-¿No dijiste que se caía y se desmayaba?- el castaño le habló en un susurro.

-Sí, eso pasaba- el rubio le contestó de la misma forma.

-¿Entonces?-

-¡No sé!-

-¿Qué pasa, aquí?- el señor Pumps los observó fingiendo seriedad.

-¡Nada, nada, nada!- Pete sonrió lo mas felizmente posible –Solo que John y yo hemos pensado-

-Que quizás…- el castaño se metió en la conversación pasando un brazo por los hombros de Pete.

-¡Para ampliar nuestros horizontes culturales!-

-¡Para aprender técnicas de aviación directas desde el lejano oriente!-

-¡Para volvernos hombres intelectuales de mundo!-

-¡Y para regresar al lugar donde viví por mucho tiempo!-

-¡Quisiéramos pasar una temporada en Japón!- nuevamente ambos chicos dijeron la ultima frase al unísono con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¿En Japón?- de la impresión la señora Pumps casi se cae al piso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Pete sonrió forzadamente observando a su padre.

-Ahh… ¿Unos tres meses?-

-¿Por qué esa repentina emoción por visitar ese país?-

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- ambos jóvenes chillaron y el señor Pumps negó con la cabeza, había olvidado los infantiles que podían ser esos dos cuando se juntaban.

-Habrá que pedirle su autorización al señor Aarhus-

-¡Papá me dejara ir si usted deja ir a Pete!-

-Pero la escuela…- el rubio volteó a ver esperanzado a su madre.

-¡Entraremos a una escuela de ese país!, ¡Hasta sería una experiencia cultural de nivel superior!-

-Ah…- John se puso morado, él no manejaba el japonés con la perfección con que lo hacía Pete.

-Sí es así…- pero antes de que pudieran decirles si les daban o no su aprobación ya Pete había tomado a John por el cuello y le frotaba los castaños cabellos con su puño canturreando algo que sonaba como "Let´s go, let´s go, let´s go to Japan"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tazusa subió al avión que la llevaría a Japón sin los ánimos que pensó que sentiría, había ganado el segundo lugar en el programa corto y les había cerrado la boca a los tontos reporteros de su país que auguraban que se volvería a caer pero aún así no se sentía tan realizada como supuso que se sentiría, a su lado su entrenador se desvivía en decirle lo bien que lo había hecho y como ese segundo lugar le daba la oportunidad a Japón de llevar tres representantes.

Sí, ahora Kyoko Shido su rival más poderosa también podría asistir a las Olimpiadas, que felicidad. La chica soltó un suspiro y apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos se dedicó a observar por la ventanilla, la verdad no estaba de mal humor porque Kyoko Shido tuviera el pase libre a las Olimpiadas por su causa sino porque saliendo de la competencia la había detenido la arrogante Dominique y le había dicho quien sabe cuantas cosas en ingles (que obviamente) no había podido entender por más que se había esforzado pero aunque no había entendido casi ni media palabra algo en su interior le decía que no habían sido buenos deseos.

-Babosa- la chica entonces se cruzó de brazos gruñendo, no iba a dejar que una tonta de cabello corto y blanquecino la sacara de quicio, ella era Sakurano Tazusa, la chica del billón de dólares, próximamente campeona Olímpica, ya verían todos como ella les mostraba quien era en realidad.

-Tazusa ya casi llegamos- su entrenador le puso una mano sobre la suya y la chica tomó aire sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, una turba de reporteros que a pesar de haber ganado la acosarían con una infinidad de preguntas malintencionadas.

-Si quieres podemos decir que…-

-No, no importa- la chica le sonrió aunque no fue una sonrisa amable ni alegre, era la sonrisa desafiante de alguien que esta presto a mostrar los colmillos.

-Sakurano-senshu ¿Qué siente de estar nuevamente en Japón?-

-Volver a casa es bueno-

-Sakurano-senshu ¿Cree que fue suerte que no se cayera en Canadá?-

-No podría llamarle suerte a mi arduo entrenamiento-

-Sakurano-senshu ¿No siente algo de rabia porque por su causa Shido-senshu tiene el pase libre a las Olimpiadas?-

-Todavía no se decide quienes serán las representantes de Japón en las olimpiadas- la joven de cabello violeta apretó los puños aún a pesar de los ruegos de su entrenador que intentaba calmarla y anunciaba débil y nerviosamente que dentro de poco tendrían una rueda de prensa.

-Sakurano-senshu- un reportero gordo y de mal aspecto le dirigió una sonrisa de lo mas perturbadora -¿Entonces usted duda de que la elijan, no es cierto?-

-Ese asunto no esta en mis manos- la chica se cruzó de brazos, de buena gana les habría dicho algo como ¡¿Qué no ven que acabo de ganar segundo lugar en Canadá bola de imbeciles?! Pero se contuvo porque su entrenador la había tomado del brazo y había dado por zanjado el asunto anunciando que la chica no respondería más preguntas.

Poniendo una cara realmente inexpresiva la chica simplemente dejo que la banda transportadora la siguiera llevando a su destino, entre el tumulto de reporteros que la rodeaban de pronto asomó el rostro un joven de cabellos castaños atado en una coleta baja que simplemente le tomó una foto al tiempo que una fugaz sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

…………**..**

-Tazusa, Tazusa despierta- la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con la mirada marrón de su hermana menor quien la observaba contenta.

-Tazusa, apura, te he hecho un desayuno maravilloso por haber ganado en Canadá-

-¿Solo por eso?- la joven patinadora volvió a taparse con las sabanas.

-¡Vamos, vamos!, te lo hubiera hecho aunque hubieras perdido-

-Si como no- la chica entonces estiró un brazo y su hermanita corrió hacía la puerta.

-Baja pronto-

-Sí y Yoko…- la chica la observó, por unos momentos las miradas de ambas hermanas se encontraron reconociéndose –Gracias…-

-¡De nada!- momentos después los pasitos ágiles de su hermana se perdían por la escalera y Tazusa sacudió la cabeza para pasar a darse un baño y bajar a desayunar, como su hermana había dicho era un desayuno especial y de lo más suculento aunque no pudo disfrutar tanto la digestión cuando al salir de su casa y caminar a la escuela se encontró con una turba de reporteros y una buena cantidad de fisgones algunos de los cuales le pedían su autógrafo y otros tantos que esperaban de algún modo salir en televisión.

-¡Rayos!- corrió porque no tenía ganas de entrevistas matutinas y cuando pasaba jadeante el portón se encontró con su mejor amiga (y la única que tenía) Mika, una tranquila joven de anteojos y sonrisa amable.

-¡Tazusa, que alegría!-

-¡Hola Mika!- le contestó el saludo aún jadeante y ambas subieron al patio principal para llevar a cabo los honores de todos los lunes.

-Me alegra que hayas ganado en Canadá, por aquí todo el mundo andaba diciendo que…-

-Me iba a caer- completó la joven soltando un suspiro -¡Pero ya vieron que no, soy Sakurano Tazusa la chica del billón de dólares!-

-Si, bueno, de verdad me alegra que hayas ganado-

-Para variar-

-Con esto de seguro que vas a las Olimpiadas ¿Verdad que si?-

-Probablemente…- la chica de cabello violeta echó la cabeza hacía atrás recordando la entrevista del día anterior con el reportero gordo.

-¡Claro que iras!- exclamó su amiga en un gritito ahogado –Si no lo hicieras se notaría enseguida que es una trampa-

-Pero son capaces de hacerlo, ya vez que no les caigo muy bien que digamos- la chica siseó contrariada y en ese instante una monja que pasaba vigilando el orden se puso un dedo sobre los labios ordenándole que se callara.

-Pero no creo que se atrevan- Mika continuó susurrando lo más bajo posible –Aunque cuando tú no estabas por aquí hicieron correr el rumor de que te caerías porque le habías robado el lugar a Shido-san y que…-

-¡¿Qué yo había hecho que?!- Tazusa gritó encolerizada y en ese instante una voz tras ella la hizo dar un respingo.

-Que usted habla demasiado fuerte Sakurano-san, acompáñeme a mi oficina-

…………**.**

Cuando por fin Tazusa llegó a su casa se sentía molida, la directora la había retenido en su oficina por un montón de tiempo hablándole de los modales de una señorita, de la manera de comportarse y de que ella era demasiado escandalosa, lo de siempre.

De verdad que Tazusa no los entendía, decían que se comportaba como una estatua budista sin sentimientos y cuando dejaba salir su coraje y su furia todos replicaban, ¿Quién los entendía?.

-Babosos todos- la chica se echó sobre su cama hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada, siempre que perdía una competencia no podía conciliar el sueño toda una semana, ahora que había ganado no tenía ese problema pero no estaba tan feliz como se suponía que debía estarlo.

-Soy Sakurano Tazusa, la chica del billón de dólares, gane en Canadá y tengo mi pase asegurado a las Olimpiadas ¿Qué más puedo pedir?- y así, convenciéndose a si misma que todo estaba bajo control y que no le faltaba nada se tendió en el colchón con los brazos abiertos a los lados sin quitarse siquiera el uniforme, el entrenador le había dicho que empezarían a entrenar hasta el día siguiente así que bien podría disfrutar su tiempo libre en echarse una siestita.

Notas de Okashira Janet: ¡Hola!, una nueva historia para reavivar un poco esta olvidada sección, esta vez me voy por lo largo, espero que el inicio no los defraude. Se supone que seguimos el curso de la serie aunque eso sí, muchas cosas cambiaran radicalmente empezando por el hecho de que Tazusa gana en Canadá ¿Por qué?, bueno en el segundo capitulo cuando se ve que la chica esta haciendo su ejecución Pete entra de golpe y porrazo en su cuerpo, a mi modo de ver las cosas eso fue lo que la desequilibro para lanzarla al suelo, Pete no entra Tazusa no cae.

Como es una categoría medio muerta esperare a tener unos cuantos reviews para continuar (tengo paciencia así que no me importa que pasen meses), cuídense, feliz año nuevo y día de reyes Ciao

_2 de Enero del 2009 Viernes _


	2. Triple problema

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA PETE**

**Capitulo 2: Triple problema**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

Tazusa despertó ese día y gruñó con flojera, sentía el cuerpo pesado y realmente nadita de ganas de levantarse, aunque había ganado en Canadá algo le decía que la conferencia de prensa de ese día no iba a ser amable ni ninguna cosa por el estilo ¿Por qué la odiaban tanto los periodistas?, bueno, estaba de acuerdo en que no era la clase de persona amable y agradable como Kyoko Shitou, pero vamos, con su simple belleza debería bastarle al mundo para dejarla en paz.

-De verdad que tengo todo en contra- bostezando se puso su suéter amarillo, su short negro y bajó las escaleras peinada con sus clásicas dos coletas.

-¡Tazu-nee, buenos días!- su pequeña hermana le sonrió amablemente con un delantal en torno a la cintura, mentalmente la joven patinadora se dijo que su hermanita parecía un ama de casa en pequeño, sería una buena esposa cuando creciera.

-Buenos días Yoko- pero aunque pensara de esa forma simplemente se sentó frente a la mesa y se puso a comer con desgano a pesar de lo bien que sabía el almuerzo, sobre todo la ensalada de jitomate, adoraba comerla con mucha sal y algo de limón.

-Tazusa la conferencia de prensa promovida por la asociación se llevara a cabo hoy-

-¿Cosas de Miss Simpatía?- apenas alzó una ceja con sarcasmo.

-Bueno…- los ojos castaños de su entrenador se entrecerraron nerviosos –Ella simplemente dijo que ni se te ocurriera poner esa inexpresiva cara de estatua budista durante la rueda de prensa-

-¡Esa vieja bruja!- un aura violeta saltó de la chica quien pareció recuperar toda su energía alzando un puño furioso al cielo y provocando de paso que tanto su entrenador como su hermanita cerraran los ojos y retrocedieran nerviosos.

-Ah…-

-¡Pero no se preocupen!- se puso de pie en un salto y alzo el pulgar en señal de victoria.

-Hermana, me da miedo cuando te pones así- la pequeña Yoko se encogió en la mesa.

-¡Les cerrare la boca a todos ya lo verán!- y mientras la joven seguía delirando algo que sonaba como "estupidos reporteros" y "verán quien es Sakurano Tazusa la chica del billón de dólares" su entrenador soltó un suspiro y puso cara de desesperación, entrenar a Tazusa y vivir con ella era una experiencia maravillosa pero jamás sería capaz de hacerla portarse bien, no, esa chica era explosiva como la dinamita.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En la laptop aparecían imágenes y desaparecían al instante, tiradas a su alrededor había montones de revistas, en todas ellas se apreciaban fotos, espectaculares, reportajes, pero había algo en común, el patinaje artístico.

-Nadie entiende nada- el joven de cabello castaño casi rubio apretó los dientes y siguió tecleando con el ceño fruncido en su computador, era un freelance es cierto, pero no uno cualquiera, no le importaba la fama del momento sino una historia épica, un reportaje que hiciera historia, lo atraía la inmortalidad verdadera.

-Vamos por buen camino- una sonrisa casi burlona apareció en sus labios, tenía planes muy grandes que pronto se verían cumplidos, debía saber manejarlas… a las dos.

………**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

-¡Pete, serás idiota!- John gruñó molesto cuando después de una hora seguían esperando que la pequeña maleta azul donde el rubio llevaba sus CDs apareciera -¡Te digo que la dejaste en Canadá!-

-¡Oh!- el rubio hizo un puchero –Con lo que quería enseñárselos a Tazusa-

-Y hablando de eso- jalando a su amigo por un brazo el castaño negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro -¿No crees que estas adelantándote un poquito a los hechos?-

-¿Ah?- el joven aviador no parecía saber de que demonios le estaban hablando.

-A ver mi buen amigo, recordemos ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-Para ver a Tazusa-

-¿Por qué queremos ver a Tazusa?-

-Porque esta muy sola y debo hacer que vuelva a sonreír de verdad-

-¿Y como sabes que ella esta muy sola?-

-Porque viví dentro de ella cien días-

-¿Y que paso con esos cien días?- el rubio parpadeó sin saber a donde quería llegar su amigo y puso carita de confusión.

-¿Ya no están?-

-¡Eureka!- el castaño levantó un brazo -¡Ya no están!, por lo tanto si tu teoría de fantasmas resulta cierta, cosa que dudo, la tal Tazusa en estos momentos no sabe quien eres tú y como consecuencia…-

-Soy un extraño para Tazusa- los ojos azules parecieron petrificarse de terror, todo su cuerpo se puso pálido como si cayera en dimensión desconocida, el castaño por su parte frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos, mira que era idiota para venir pensando en esas cosas justo a esas alturas.

-Hey Pete…-

-¡Pero no importa porque volveremos a ser amigos!- el rubio recuperó rápidamente su alegría y sonriendo ampliamente salió del aeropuerto seguido de su amigo que se había dado por vencido en la titánica tarea de intentar encontrarle lógica a tamaño caos.

-¿Y ahora?- John golpeó con desgano una piedrita, Japón era enorme y atestado de personas, le daba un poco de corte estar en un lugar así, en Canadá no había tanta gente.

-Pues a buscar un lugar, rentar un cuarto, algo así- el rubio observó feliz el cielo, por fin estaba en Japón, Tazusa estaba muy cerca.

-Japón tiene las rentas más caras del mundo- unas rayas moradas aparecieron bajo los ojos del castaño que empezaba a llorar por lo mal que iba a quedar su billetera, pero sus palabras provocaron una reacción muy distinta en Pete.

-¡Eso mismo dijo Tazusa!-

-¿Eh?- cada vez le era más claro que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Ella me dijo que Japón tenía las rentas mas caras del mundo!, yo le pagaba mi estancia en su cuerpo estudiando, entonces sus exámenes en la escuela ya se acercan ¿Cómo los superara sin mi?- el joven alzó una ceja ladeando la cabeza y su pobre amigo simplemente soltó un frustrado suspiro y lo subió de mala manera a un taxi.

-Por favor, llévenos a un hotel que…- el castaño estaba por agregar "que no sea muy malo" pero el rubio se le adelantó.

-Al Hotel Excellent-

-En seguida- el taxista aceleró y "discretamente" el castaño le lanzó un codazo a su amigo.

-¿Hotel Excellent?-

-No me pegues sé lo que hago- el de ojos azules se sobó el estomago –Si las cosas salen como creo que saldrán Tazusa vendrá al restaurante mañana… o algo así- el castaño por toda respuesta se recargó en el sillón poniendo cara de sufrimiento, eso se ganaba por seguir a su amigo que estaba empeñado en decir que había muerto y se había convertido en fantasma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Con la fría expresión de siempre, con la barbilla bien en alto pero con el estomago echó un nudo Tazusa observó con aparente desinterés a la oleada de reporteros que se habían dado cita para esa rueda de prensa, la verdad socarronamente se decía a si misma que en lugar de parecer una reunión de reporteros esos tipos parecían listos para el concurso "quien es el más feo".

-Sakurano-senshu ¿Podría decirnos sus impresiones acerca del ultimo torneo?-

-Gané, mis impresiones son buenas- debajo de la mesa pudo sentir como su entrenador apretaba las manos sobre su pantalón, el pobre hombre estaba al borde del colapso y eso que apenas estaban empezando ¿Qué hubiera pasado con él si hubiera perdido en Canadá?, Tazusa prefirió no pensarlo.

-Sakurano-senshu ¿Qué puede decirnos acerca de la competencia en el programa corto de este año?-

-No sé a que viene la pregunta, todos saben que se ha vuelto difícil- sus ojos violetas centellearon por un momento pero decidió que lo mejor sería apaciguarse, no le convenía un escándalo más a su ya de por si bastante conocida mala reputación.

-¿Eso quiere decir Sakurano-senshu que ganar en Canadá fue difícil?-

-Si no fuera difícil no sería una competencia- a su lado podía sentir a la manager general muy derechita y seria como siempre que se encontraba frente a los medios.

-¿No cree que es abusar de soberbia decir que las cosas fueron difíciles pero usted las supero todas por que es la mejor?-

-Yo no he dicho eso- aunque interiormente se dijo que eso era justo lo que pensaba.

-Pero lo inferimos, con este triunfo ¿Se cree por encima incluso de Shitou-senshu?- su entrenador balbuceó incoherencias a su lado, para cosas de ese tipo la verdad es que el hombre era un caso perdido.

-Shitou-san hace su trabajo y yo el mío- un tono de molestia se pudo detectar en su voz.

-Se ha visto que Shitou-san y usted no se llevan bien- un reportero bastante gordo la observó con cierta ironía –Se les ha visto pelear en las inmediaciones de la pista-

-No entiendo a que viene la pregunta-

-Usted con este logro, ¿No le esta dando el golpe de gracia a Shitou-senshu?, ¿No es como si dijera que tiene su pase asegurado por su causa?-

-Los representantes olímpicos aún no se deciden-

-Sakurano-senshu- viendo que un murmullo entre los reporteros empezaba a extenderse un joven se puso lentamente de pie, muy a su pesar Tazusa lo observo con cierto interés, era diferente a todos los demás, alto, joven, ciertamente atractivo –Me pregunto si me permitiría una reflexión-

-Ah…- por un momento se sintió sin defensas, los reporteros se dedicaban a atacarla no a ponerse a dar su punto de vista sobre "x" o "y" punto –Adelante- total, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Mi nombre es Niita Kasuya y soy un freelance- la chica arqueó una ceja, ese reportero si que era raro, mira que ponerse a decir su nombre en una rueda de prensa.

-¿Qué desea decir?- a su lado Miss Simpatia se acomodó las gafas con evidente curiosidad y su entrenador cruzó los dedos y cerró los ojos rogando porque esa entrevista no terminara en tragedia (como todas las anteriores).

-Su torneo en Canadá, mejor dicho su participación, fue un completo y rotundo éxito, cada salto calculado, cada vuelta, cada giro, Sakurano-senshu, su ejecución fue perfecta-

-Ah… gracias…- lo observó con mayor interés aún.

-Pero Sakurano-senshu, al decir que no le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer Shido-senshu ¿No cree que esta mintiendo?-

-¿A que se refiere?- se inclinó ligeramente hacía delante, sus ojos violetas fijos en él.

-Sakurano-senshu, este es mi personal punto de vista pero, ¿No cree que mientras hacía su ejecución en Canadá, mientras giraba y producía la rutina perfecta, lo hacía como una especie de reto a Shitou-senshu?-

-¿Reto?-

-Para callarle la boca a los reporteros, para demostrarle a su rival de lo que era capaz-

-Sí…- sus ojos fijos en él, podía ser muchas cosas pero mentirosa no era un adjetivo que la calificara –Podría ser…-

-Eso es todo, gracias- pero antes de que el freelancer pudiera sentarse todos los demás se habían abalanzado sobre ella.

-¡¿Es eso cierto?!-

-¡¿Busca un reto contra Shitou-senshu?!-

-¡¿Cree que con un simple logro borrara la mancha dejada en su anterior caída?!- y mientras más gritaban ella más se enfurecía y mientras más se enfurecía más sudaba su entrenador y conforme más sudaba, más alzaba la ceja la manager general y entonces…

-¡¿Quieren que diga lo que quieren oír?!, ¡Pues se los diré!- se puso de pie con micrófono en mano y fuego en la mirada para horror de su entrenador.

-¡Sí creo que soy la mejor!, ¡Mi interés en convertirme no solo en una simple representante olímpica sino en la mejor patinadora del mundo!, ¡Mis sueños y metas están altos y voy a cumplirlos!- una lluvia cegadora de flashes cayó cobre ella y cuando escuchó la atropellada voz de su entrenador diciendo que la entrevista había concluido se dio la vuelta y salió muy digna, la verdad si quería relajarse un poco tendría que salir a correr.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Pete ondeó los brazos al aire y sonrió ampliamente, John se había quedado en el hotel gruñendo algo que sonaba como a que estaba muy sucio y quería bañarse y tomar una siesta, pero él no podía quedarse quieto, nada más llegar a la habitación había prendido la tele en las noticias locales y se había encontrado con la rueda de prensa donde Tazusa les gritaba sus verdades a los reporteros.

Nada más verlo una sonrisa de satisfacción y nostalgia se había pintado en su boca, por lo menos eso estaba saliendo según lo recordaba, incluso Niita había aparecido dando su "reflexión" y si eso había pasado entonces la reunión en el hotel también debía ocurrir.

Esperar 24 horas para volver a verla le parecía casi un suplicio, así que se dedico a caminar, recordó vagamente que Tazusa solía correr por una avenida rodeada de árboles por donde regularmente no había ni reporteros ni civiles molestándola ¿Pero donde era?, en sus días de fantasma debió de haber puesto mayor atención a los lugares visitados… aunque igual nadie habría podido decirle en aquel entonces que acabaría resucitando para encontrarse nuevamente con la muchacha pero esta vez en calidad de desconocidos.

-Tazusa…- el muchacho susurró al aire, sus ojos con cierto aire de ternura, recordaba sus negros despertares y la manera tan poco cordial que tenía de tratarlo los primeros días que estuvieron juntos ¿Volvería a pasar por lo mismo ahora que ella no lo recordaba?

-Tac-tac-tac- sin darse cuenta ya se había echo tarde, observó con desinterés la hora en su celular y notó que pasaban de las seis y media, debía darse prisa y volver al hotel si no quería tener a John regañándolo por su tardanza.

-Tac-tac-tac- podía escuchar unos pasos regulares acercándose, alguien venía corriendo, eso le trajo viejos recuerdos.

-Tac-tac-tac- sonrió de nuevo con ese aire ausente y entonces y sin darse cuenta…

-Con permiso- la voz rápida, el cabello violeta atado en dos coletas, el combinado azul con blanco que se ponía para correr.

-Tazusa…- demasiado impresionado como para intentar hacer algo simplemente abrió la boca y extendió la mano como si quisiera aprisionarla pero ella no se dio cuenta, siguió corriendo a ritmo constante mientras en su mente bullían un montón de ideas y en sus oídos estallaba la música estridente de alguna banda del momento.

………**.**

……

…

**..**

**.**

-La vi- tirado sobre su cama mientras en el lecho de al lado John engullía unas papas el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja –Es tan bonita como la recuerdo, había olvidado que le gustaba correr acompañada de su Mp3-

-Eso quiere decir que ni te vio ni te oyó- el castaño asintió repetidamente con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que me vio!- el otro se levantó de golpe –Mi espalda… pero la vio-

-Eres un caso perdido- suspirando el de ojos verdes se tendió en su cama –Este hotel esta bien pero me gustaría que buscáramos una casa de renta o algo así-

-Sí claro, solo espera a mañana- los ojos azules del rubio brillaron con antelación a los hechos, mañana podría ver a Tazusa, estaba seguro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ser una patinadora con vistas a las Olimpiadas era todo un reto pero Tazusa lo llevaba muy bien, sí, siempre y cuando los reporteros se mantuvieran alejados. Sabía que para ser una figura debía salir en los medios de comunicación pero la idea no le causaba ni la más mínima gracia cuando lo que salía en pantalla era una hermosa pero muy neurótica patinadora amenazando a cualquier forma viviente a su alrededor.

Para colmo le había hablado el tal freelance y encima de que la había hecho hablar de más en la rueda de prensa ahora parecía interesado en una exclusiva tendiéndole el lazo de "hay algo que seguramente te va a gustar", lo correcto, lo lógico y lo esperado era que ella no se presentara, es decir, no había accedido a ningún reportaje exclusivo con ningún reportero anterior y ahora tampoco quería hacerlo.

La prensa era como un cúmulo de morbosidad que esperaba con ansías cualquier tropiezo para volverlo una escandalosa noticia y muy a su pesar Tazusa tenía mucha cola que le pisaran, no solo por su carácter sino por su pasado y las condiciones en las que vivía su familia.

-Si a algo así se le puede llamar familia- la jovencita se tendió sobre sus sabanas "a las dos de la tarde en el hotel Excellent" le había dicho Niita, pero ¿Sería prudente ir?, sabía que estaría cometiendo una locura pero igual y no perdía nada, quería ver eso que "le iba a gustar" total, si resultaba que era un reportero como todos los demás en busca de una exclusiva ella simplemente le ignoraría saliendo olímpicamente del lugar.

-Tal vez vaya…- y con ese pensamiento en mente se entregó al mundo de los sueños.

**Hotel Excellent 2:00 p.m**

Pete daba vueltas y vueltas por el living, no muy lejos de ahí John sentado sobre un banco engullía felizmente un plato de ramen, había descubierto que la comida japonesa podía ser muy sabrosa y comiendo como si hubiera estado al borde de la inanición ni le iban ni le venían los locos planes de su rubio amigo.

-Todavía no llega- sentándose cercano a la mesa donde conversaban alegremente el freelance y Kyoko Shitou el joven ladeó la cabeza y observó la puerta de cristal por donde se suponía que debía entrar la joven patinadora ¿Sería que no pensaba asistir al encuentro?, que el recordara en el pasado no había tenido ni voz ni voto en esa decisión, ¿Sería que estando alguien más dentro de su cuerpo la joven quería demostrarle sus agallas?, no, Tazusa no era así, ella se portaba valiente estuviera quien estuviera, ese era su modo de actuar.

-¿No irá a venir?- el joven susurró por lo bajo y en ese momento, como si sus palabras la hubieran convocado la figura de la chica apareció decidida empujando la puerta de acceso, llevaba puesta una falda y un saco muy juvenil, su mirada parecía levemente molesta por la visible encerrona.

-Buenas tardes- se sentó enfrente de su rival y no hizo por suavizar su gesto ni aún cuando el joven reportero les sonrió a ambas tratando de bajar los humos.

-No me esperaba esto- la mesera llegó y tranquilamente los tres pidieron sus respectivas ordenes como si no se encontraran en esa tensa situación.

-Admiro tu trabajo- la joven pelirroja giró hacía el reportero observándolo con cierta desilusión en los ojos –Pro he de admitir que no me gustan mucho los métodos que usas-

-Lo siento, de verdad- sin embargo su sonrisa parecía sincera, o al menos eso fue lo que Tazusa se quiso imaginar, suspirando la joven recibió sin muchos ánimos su ensalada de tomate, últimamente su medico le había dicho que por la clase de entrenamiento que estaba llevando (y sus constantes desvelos) debía procurar comer mucha vitamina C y su entrenador (en contra de toda lógica) en lugar de comprar naranjas había llenado el cajón inferior del refrigerador de tomates, ahora Tazusa sentía que comería, bebería y miraría tomates por el resto de la eternidad.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas en realidad trayéndonos aquí?- la joven habló calmadamente, dándole vueltas insidiosas al jitomate en su plato, la verdad no entendía porque había pedido eso, seguro que su inconsciente le jugaba malas pasadas, aunque la verdad le encantaba la ensalada de tomate con limón y sal.

-El patinaje artístico, deseo que crezca, que se vuelva grande, que no sea solamente algo pasajero, creo firmemente que ustedes dos pueden hacer que mi sueño se vuelva realidad-

-Entiendo- los ojos violetas de la joven lo miraron interrogantes –Pero en esta supuesta entrevista creo que alguien sobra frente a nosotros-

-Lo sé- secándose la boca el reportero se puso de pie y les guiñó un ojo –Por eso me marcho-

-¿Qué?- ambas se inclinaron ligeramente hacía delante.

-Tendrán mucho que contarse y espero que en la próxima ocasión lo que nosotros veamos en pantalla nos deje anonadados- levantando su cartera volvió a sonreírles, parecía algo nato en él –Bueno, yo pago- Pete que se encontraba en una mesa cercana lo vio alejarse y recordó la sensación de extrañeza que les había quedado tanto a él como a Tazusa en aquel instante.

Pero entretenerse viendo como el reportero pagaba la cuenta no era algo que lo emocionara así que giró la vista hacía donde las dos muchachas estaban sentadas en silencio, comiendo su respectiva porción como si se tratara de un encuentro sin importancia entre dos extrañas.

-Bueno me voy- la pelirroja se puso de pie, era alta y hermosa, tal como el rubio la recordaba.

-¡Espera!, ¿Cómo así?, ¡Con lo mucho que me odias!- y Tazusa seguía tan honesta y directa como siempre.

-No te odio, aunque me compadezco de ti-

-¿Te compadeces?- parpadeó medio sorprendida medio ofendida.

-Siento lastima por ti, un enemigo de los medios, sin embargo eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento por ti como persona, haré lo que tenga que hacer tú has lo tuyo- se acercó a ella, la joven de cabello violeta no supo como reaccionar cuando la hermosa pelirroja le tendió amablemente la mano.

-Esforcémonos las dos- ¿Era esa una tregua?, acercando lentamente la mano Tazusa pareció de pronto salir de un trance.

-Espera antes tengo algo que decir, Shitou-san yo nunca… aunque lo hubieran dicho los medios, yo nunca te odie ni te guarde rencor, me parece que para poder seguir adelante se necesitan de buenos contrincantes y tú eres uno de ellos-

-Me halagas- estrecharon manos pero entonces la mayor parpadeó y jalando un poco a Tazusa le susurró por lo bajo.

-Hay un chico que no deja de mirarte haya atrás, ¿Crees que sea un fan?-

-Siempre que no sea un reportero…- la chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien, nos vemos- se despidió con la mano y con un suspiro la de ojos violetas regresó por su bolso que había dejado sobre la silla y casi como al descuido giró la vista a donde el chico mencionado tenía la vista clavada en ella.

-Será indiscreto…- la joven susurró por lo bajo, por lo poco que había visto tenía el cabello rubio así que lo más probable fuese que se tratase de un extranjero. Olvidándose casi al instante de él caminó muy segura a la puerta, se le venían encima los exámenes de la prepa y encima tenía que duplicar esfuerzos para el torneo HNK, los días que venían no serían fáciles.

-¡Tazusa!- giró lentamente, con una ceja alzada y lo observó, alto, rubio, ojos azules y sonriente, tanto como un sol por las mañanas… lastima que a ella el sol al amanecer le cayera como un montón de piedras sobre la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?- frunció el ceño, no tenía ganas de un fan del momento y tampoco quería verse enredada con alguien por los medios.

-Lo siento, ¿Dónde quedaron mis modales?- para ser un extranjero hablaba muy bien el japonés –Miss Tazusa soy… un ferviente admirador suyo- de cierta manera era verdad lo que le decía.

-Bueno, gracias- le sonrió, una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable pero que la verdad se quedaba fría, así es como era ella, verlo desde afuera lo hacía entenderlo, Tazusa tenía el corazón completamente vacío de alegría… y lo peor es que no se daba cuenta.

-Miss Tazusa, soy un joven canadiense que ha venido hasta acá pues…- maldiciéndose internamente el rubio se dijo que hubiera sido mejor preparar algunas palabras para la ocasión.

-Si vino a pasar las vacaciones le deseo buena estancia- ella lo cortó, rápida, fría, despiadadamente –Gracias por los halagos, con permiso- empezó caminar nuevamente hacía la salida pero esta vez él no iba a dejar que se escapara, no la dejaría huir.

-¡Espere!- la sujetó por el brazo, sintiendo que su corazón latía como loco dentro de su pecho ¿Cómo es que ella no podía recordar los maravillosos días que pasaron juntos?, ¿Cómo es que se olvidaba por completo de él y de lo que habían compartido?.

-Suélteme- Pete notó que no lo tuteaba, eso estaba mal.

-Perdóneme de nuevo- pero no la soltó, solo volvió su agarre menos fuerte –Pero, no sé si me crea…- ¡No!, se detuvo aterrorizado, recordando que en su primer encuentro ella había dicho que no creía en fantasmas y que trataba de estar lo más alejada posible de ese tema, si ahora le soltaba de buenas a primeras su historia seguramente que ella lo tacharía de loco y lo mandaría violentamente por un tubo.

-¿Qué es lo que debo creerle?- contrario a lo que pensaba Tazusa no se sentía atemorizada (quizás por el aspecto amable y medio ingenuo del chico) pero de que empezaba a molestarse, empezaba a molestarse.

-Bueno yo…- su mente trabajó como un tren, no se le venía ninguna excusa creíble y justo cuando iba a soltar cualquier tontería -¡Es que como soy su fan número uno y me entere de que pronto va a tener exámenes quise ofrecerme para ayudarla!, como soy de Canadá m ingles es bueno y…-

-Gracias, pero no- y de un violento tirón se zafó de él y salió muy digna del lugar, vaya tonterías que se le ocurría a la gente para estar cerca de ella ¿Un tutor canadiense de su misma edad y con arete en la oreja?, ¡Ni en sueños!

-Uh, que crueldad- negando con la cabeza John (que acababa de terminar su tercer plato de ramen) sujetó a Pete por el brazo y lo guió condescendientemente de nuevo a la mesa.

-Fue el peor encuentro que pudimos haber protagonizado- el joven soltó un suspiro.

-Bueno, según recuerdo cuando eras un fantasma no te fue muy diferente que digamos-

-Intentó echarme de todas las maneras posibles, con encantos, hechizos, agua hirviendo, salsa y a golpes…- el rubio sonrió tristemente –Tomando en cuenta eso quizás ahora no me fue tan mal-

-Por si te alivia un poco lo que voy a decir creo que empiezo a creerte- el castaño se encogió de hombros –Acertaste en todo, vino aquí, el reportero se marcho, ellas dos platicaron civilizadamente, va a tener exámenes y el torneo ese-

-HNK-

-Eso-

-Pero sin mí dudo que le vaya muy bien en ingles…- el joven volvió a suspirar.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- los ojos verdes lo miraron con curiosidad y tuvo que parpadear para poner en orden sus ideas, el plan era definitivamente encontrar la forma de acercarse a Tazusa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yoko subió los escalones de dos en dos, la mochila de un solo tirante que llevaba al hombro en verdad estaba pesada, la próxima vez que saliera a llevarle sus cosas a su hermana se aseguraría de conseguir alguien que le ayudara.

-¡Yoko-chan!- giró la vista algo sorprendida y se encontró con dos jóvenes que la saludaban con sonrisas nerviosas y le hacían gestitos con la mano para que se acercara.

-¿Me hablan a mí?- instintivamente la pequeña dio un paso atrás y sus ojos castaños parpadearon.

-Sí Yoko-chan, por favor no te asustes- Pete hacía desesperados intentos para no parecer sospechoso, sabía que si lograba ganarse la confianza de la pequeña lograría estar más cerca de Tazusa.

-Si le dices "no te asustes" seguro se asustara- parado tras él y con una sonrisa (casi mueca) nerviosa John seguía saludando tontamente consciente de que el japonés no era ni por asomo lo suyo.

-Shut up John- el rubio susurró por lo bajo sin dejar de sonreírle a Yoko.

-¿Qué desean?- guardando las distancias la pequeña apretó con ambas manos el tirante de su mochila.

-Yoko-chan, por favor quisiera que me ayudaras, soy un ferviente admirador de tu hermana y mi sueño más grande en la vida es verla en sus entrenamientos…-

-La pista es privada- la jovencita de ojos marrones retrocedió otro poco –Lo siento mucho-

-La estas perdiendo…- John canturreó divertido y el rubio tragó saliva.

-Yoko-chan, no voy a mentirte…- sus ojos azules centellearon, el viento hizo ondear su cabello, se paró gallardamente y… -¡La verdad es que soy o mejor dicho fui un fantasma que poseyó a tu hermana por cien días pero luego el cielo me revivió pero tu hermana no me recuerda, aún así yo sé todo de ella e incluso recuerdo que solías ponerte una franela con ositos para dormir, que por cierto era adorable!- frío, un inmenso frío, John se pasó la mano por la cara cerrando los ojos al tiempo que el calificativo "eres un idiota" retumbaba por su mente, Yoko se puso roja como una amapola y apretó con más fuerza las manos sobre el tirante de su mochila y Pete simplemente sonrió ampliamente rogando a los cielos que le echaran la mano una vez más.

…………

……**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Aún no logro creer que la pequeña te haya creído- con los ojos entrecerrados y una cara de "no puedo creerlo" John se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, estaban en las gradas junto a la pista y el ambiente frío le hacía estremecerse.

-¿Entonces estuviste dentro de mi hermana?- Yoko con sus grandes ojos marrones observaba al rubio atentamente ante la gran emoción del mencionado.

-¡Sí!, Tazusa-chan es una chica genial pero la verdad es que es medio explosiva y como solía decirle, bastante honesta pero no humilde-

-Ni que lo digas- la pequeña sonrió ampliamente y viendo que a esos dos todavía les quedaba platica por delante el castaño soltó un suspiro y bajando las gradas de dos en dos se colocó en el extremo de la pista, Tazusa se encontraba entrenando usando un vestido rojo vino muy pegado, si era sincero la joven patinadora era preciosa, ahora entendía perfectamente el deseo de Pete por volverla a ver y sobre todo por ganar de nuevo su cariño.

Recargándose en el barandal de la pista el joven posó sus ojos verdes en la grácil figura de la chica que saltaba, giraba, patinaba, todo tan mágicamente como si lo estuviera haciendo un hada… aunque ese rostro tan frío te dejaba algo incomodo, la frialdad de la chica parecía traspasar el hielo y atravesarte el corazón… aunque eso no le quitaba que era buena.

-¡Wow!- en un salto especialmente difícil la emoción del castaño fue tanta que se le escapo un grito de admiración y justo en el instante en que las palabras abandonaron sus labios los ojos violetas de ella parecieron fijarse violentamente en él.

-Ah…- el joven se irguió rápidamente sintiéndose incomodo y bastante nervioso, que tonto había sido interrumpiendo su entrenamiento cuando ellos estaban ahí de colados y para colmo de males lo ultimo que quería es que ella precisamente los sacara.

-¿Un extraño?- Tazusa susurró por lo bajo levantando una ceja, normalmente solo podían entrar, atletas, entrenadores y familiares a la pista y el muchacho que la observaba no parecía ser ninguna de esas tres cosas, aunque por otro lado el hecho no le desagradaba… que ella recordara no había visto unos ojos verdes de esa intensidad en mucho tiempo, o quizás nunca.

-¡John!- pero de pronto cuando sus pálidas mejillas empezaban a teñirse de carmín notó con fastidio que un chico se colgaba como lapa al hombro del castaño, un chico que recordaba muy bien.

-¡Miss Tazusa!- pero ella en vez de contestarle dio media vuelta y siguió patinando bastante molesta, solo eso le faltaba, que un tonto fan se colara a sus entrenamientos ¿Cómo lo había logrado?, seguramente debía tener muchas influencias para que lo dejaran entrar.

-¡Tazusa-chan!- Pete volvió a gritar sabedor de que la de cabello violeta lo estaba ignorando, detestaba cuando Tazusa tomaba ese comportamiento.

-No deberías seguir molestándola- Yoko se colocó a su lado jalando su playera nerviosamente –Tiene un carácter bastante difícil-

-Sí, pero cuando logras superarlo…- el rubio sonrió, una sonrisa tierna –Ella es la persona más vulnerable y linda que te pudieras encontrar-

-¡Auch!- la joven patinadora gruñó con dolor cuando su trasero se fue de golpe al piso, malditos fueran los fanáticos que la desconcentraban, malditos fueran los exámenes del instituto, maldito fuera el torneo HNK y por encima de todo, maldito fuera ese rubio que a pesar de encontrarse en el suelo la seguía viendo con fascinación.

**Colegio femenino Akira Tourando 10:30 a.m**

-Sí, así como lo oyes Mika- comiendo casi con furia un panecillo Tazusa echaba chispas por los ojos ante la mirada nerviosa de su amiga que solo sonreía intentando calmarla un poco.

-Pero Tazusa, no creo que tu hermanita….-

-¡Ella lo dejo entrar a la pista!- sus ojos violetas centellearon –Y cuando le pregunte que porque lo había hecho solo sonrió y dijo que era un secreto ¡Y ese rubio es la peor calamidad que me haya pasado!-

-¿Pero por que tanto odio?- la joven de cabello azulado se acomodó los lentes –Es un fan más, nunca antes te había afectado tanto-

-Eso es porque en el pasado los fans no me miraban con esa cara de borrego a medio morir, ¡Además él me hace caer!-

-¿Cómo?- ahora si Mika estaba confundida.

-¡No sé!- de pura desesperación se estiró el cabello -¡Su mirada, sus ojos azules, no sé!, Con solo saber que me esta viendo caigo irremediablemente al suelo, es frustrante, y en vez de burlarse el muy idiota solo grita "¡Animo Tazusa-chan!"¡Como si a alguien le importaran sus palabras!-

-De verdad estas molesta…- Mika suspiró y le dio un pequeño bocado a su lonche.

-¡Por supuesto, de buena gana le metería una patada para que me dejara en paz!-

-Se acercan los exámenes- intentando cambiar de tema la de lentes observó un tablero sobre la pared.

-¡Ah!- pero eso solo le dio más cuerda a la patinadora –Y también se ofreció a ser mi tutor y ayudarme con los exámenes, el muy fresco-

-Si es canadiense quizás no sea tan mala idea- Mika suspiró –Apuesto a que te ayuda con el ingles-

-¡¿Peo que dices Mika si…?!- pero en ese instante como si una idea se encendiera dentro de su mente algo pareció hacer "clic" –Bueno, ¿Por qué no?- su rostro se ensombreció y Mika dio un paso atrás, algo muy malo se estaba cocinando en esa cabecita demente de su amiga.

-Tazusa…-

-Si el muy idiota quiere ser mi perro faldero no veo porque no aproveche la situación, cuando no me sirva lo deshecho y ya-

-Eso es cruel-

-Eso es la realidad- ya de mejor humor la joven se puso en pie de un salto y tomó a su amiga por el brazo, con algo de buena manipulación sus tres desgracias podían volverse solo dos.

Notas de Okashira Janet: Vaya, he tardado en sacar este capitulo pero en realidad estoy muy feliz del apoyo que ha recibido esta historia, iba a actualizar antes pero se me vinieron los exámenes encima y no me fue muy bien que digamos ¡Pero hoy fue el ultimo!, así que soy libre (por un rato).

Ahora de verdad agradezco a:

**Tommyhiragizawa**

**Lian Kasumi Himeko**

**Anonimate**

**UsakitoPau**

**Angel13**

**RayearthFan**

Por sus maravillosos reviews que de verdad me han animado para continuar esta historia, me alegra saber que les agrada la trama del fic, espero no defraudarlas y en cuanto a lo que le pasara al ángel de la guarda de Tazusa, pues ya se sabrá más de él adelante. Por otro lado, "triple problema" era el titulo del capitulo 3 en el anime, si se dan cuenta muchas cosas están aquí pero desde otro punto de vista, a ver que opinan, besos, son las mejores Ciao

_10 de Marzo del 2009 Martes_


	3. Examenes, torneos y un rubio

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA PETE**

**Capitulo 3: Exámenes, Torneos y un rubio**

**Por: Okashira Janet **

Tazusa avanzó con rapidez por los pasillos que daban a la enorme pista de patinaje, como siempre usaba su uniforme deportivo azul y la maleta del mismo color echada al hombro, quería ver a alguien y lo quería ver en esos justos momentos.

-¡Miss Tazusa!- Pete tragó saliva al encontrar que chocaba de frente con la joven de llamativo cabello violeta –Ah… esto…- que mala suerte había tenido, ahora seguro que Tazusa lo sacaba de las instalaciones a patadas.

-Justo a ti te quería ver- sin embargo sus ojos lo observaron malignos.

-¿A mí?- de golpe y sopetón sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban.

-Dijiste que querías ayudarme ¿No?- dejo caer la maleta al suelo –Y en vista de que no paras de seguirme creo que tomare tu oferta como buena-

-¿En serio?- parpadeó sorprendido, que Tazusa hubiera aceptado de buenas a primeras parecía bastante sospechoso.

-Me parece lo más sensato- se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja –Así que si quieres ser mi perro faldero empieza por llevar el equipaje-

-Ah…- una gota de sudor surcó su frente, ya se le hacía mucha belleza para ser verdad.

-Estudiaremos dos horas diarias- echó a andar con el muchacho pisándole los talones –Y a cambio te mantendrás alejado de los entrenamientos-

-¿A cambio?- el rubio abrió la boca sin acabar de creer tanto ego, él era quien la estaba ayudando y ella hacía como si el favor se lo estuviera haciendo a él, de verdad que no había cambiado ni un ápice.

-Me desconcentra tu presencia- lo observó sin piedad.

-Entonces intentare que no me vea-

-Estas advertido- siguió andando y luego de unos pasos le arrebató la maleta y abrió la puerta que daba al tocador de damas –Nos vemos canadiense- y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Bueno…- él sonrió de medio lado, por lo menos esta vez no lo había llamado parasito.

……**..**

-Escuche Miss Tazusa- se habían reunido en la casa de la joven, o mejor dicho en la de su entrenador, la pequeña Yoko se asomaba por los pasillos y sonreía y a lo lejos se escuchaba la desesperada voz del entrenador que susurraba algo como "¿Tazusa tiene novio?, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!"

-No prestes atención a sus desvaríos- con aburrimiento colocó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano –Explica-

-Bueno, los verbos en ingles suelen usarse de diferente manera según el sujeto del que se este hablando, por ejemplo diríamos "She plays" y no "She play"-

-Le agregamos una s al final, entendido- los ojos violetas lo observaron con su frialdad característica.

-También tenemos diferentes tiempos, así para agregar la terminación "ando, endo" a un verbo le escribiremos al final "ing" por ejemplo playing significaría jugando-

-Oh- su mirada seguía siendo de aburrimiento.

-Entonces Miss Tazusa- el joven sonrió amable -¿Cómo diríamos ella estaba jugando?-

-Y yo que sé- se encogió de hombros y dejo caer la frente sobre la mesa.

-Se lo acabo de decir- dos ríos de lagrimas escurrieron desde sus azules ojos.

-Tengo mucho sueño- gruñó para que se callara –Tú también tendrías sueño si fueras yo y te la pasaras entrenando-

-¡¿Por qué Tazusa tiene novio?!- el entrenador seguía lamentándose a lagrima viva –Los jóvenes de hoy en día crecen demasiado rápido-

-Vayamos a mi cuarto- gruñó enfadada, así le daría una lección a su entrenador por hacerle pasar semejante situación frente a ese rubio tan tonto.

-¡Tazusa te lo prohíbo!- salido de la nada el joven hombre de tupido bigote castaño se colocó frente a Pete extendiendo las manos para impedirle el paso.

-Entrenador…- agachó la cabeza al tiempo que una escalofriante aura azul se desprendía de su cuerpo -¡Solo quiero pasar los malditos exámenes finales para concentrarme del todo en el torneo HNK!-

-¡Ah!- el asustado hombre se pegó como lapa a una pared –Tazusa…-

-Sube- aún enfurecida tomó al rubio de la mano obligándolo a subir las escaleras a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Miss Tazusa- preocupado él giró hacía atrás –Yo también creo que no es muy correcto que…-

-Cierra la boca- cerró la puerta de su habitación tras él –No imagines ninguna tontería, simplemente te estoy usando para pasar los exámenes, entre tu y yo no hay nada más-

-Sincera pero no humilde…- susurró por lo bajo al tiempo que una raya morada aparecía bajo sus ojos.

-Ahora continúa con Japón actual- le tiró encima un libro.

-Aunque yo me lo grabe no servirá de mucho si usted no hace lo mismo- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Entonces grábatelo y luego me explicas lo más importante- de un salto se sentó sobre la cama y luego se tiró hacía atrás extendiendo los brazos por encima de su cabeza, de verdad que estaba cansada.

-Miss Tazusa…-

-Trabaja-

-Ok, ok- soltó un suspiro y se apuró a leer, la verdad ya había leído ese libro por el examen anterior… mejor dicho ya lo había leído porque el examen ya lo había presentado.

-Oh, cierto- enarcó una ceja y luego tomó una pluma cercana y se puso a escribir las preguntas que recordaba del examen, también debía ponerle unos cuantos significados del ingles para que pudiera escribir correctamente las respuestas.

-¡Oh si ya recuerdo!- sonrió alegre cuando al hojear un libro de historia recordó otras tantas preguntas presentes en el examen –Debo escribir esto también- ¿Cuánto tiempo se había pasado ensimismado haciendo la guía?, ni siquiera lo había notado pero de pronto sintió que había más silencio de lo normal, tomando en cuenta eso ahora notaba con sorpresa que fuera de la luz de la lámpara con la que estaba escribiendo todo a su alrededor era oscuridad.

-¿Sigues aquí?- se giró con sorpresa y descubrió que Tazusa lo veía desde la cama con el ceño fruncido, debía de haber estado muy pero que muy cansada para dormirse dejando a una persona extraña dentro de su habitación, era un error tan grande que por un momento el corazón le latió con la violencia del pánico.

-¿Es tarde?- pero inmediatamente la ingenua y sorprendida cara del muchacho la hizo salir de sus dudas, el tipo era un completo idiota.

-Son las doce de la noche- arqueó una ceja.

-¡Las doce!- se puso en pie de un salto -¡Jhon me va a matar!-

-¿Quién es Jhon?-

-Mi amigo- contestó sin darse cuenta del interés en la pregunta de la joven.

-¿Es el de ojos verdes y cabello castaño?-

-Sí, él, no le avise que fuera a regresar tan tarde-

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-

-¡Cierto!- se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano y le extendió un paquete de hojas al tiempo que recogía rápidamente sus cosas para irse de ahí –Hice algunas guías, le servirán bastante para los exámenes si las memoriza todas-

-Hum…-

-¡Bueno, nos vemos entonces!- corrió hacía la puerta pero justo estaba por girar la perilla cuando la chica le dio un empujón violento impidiéndole salir y pegando su propio cuerpo contra su espalda.

-Ta-Ta-Tazusa…- tartamudeó sonrojado.

-Pero que te crees imbecil- sin embargo cualquier imagen romántica se destruyó inmediatamente al momento que la chica abrió la boca -¿Qué crees que va a pensar la gente si te ve salir de mi habitación a estas horas?-

-Ah…-

-No necesito más problemas con los medios de comunicación- gruñó enfadada.

-Pero…-

-Te iras mañana cuando me halla ido a la escuela y ningún reportero de pacotilla este merodeando por aquí-

-Pero Miss Tazusa- sacudió la cabeza.

-Puedes llamarle a tu amigo- le tiró en la cara su móvil –Y puedes dormir en mi cama si lo deseas, me pondré a estudiar un rato y después de todo no creo que pueda volver a dormir por hoy-

-Oh…- sin saber que agregar el rubio mando un rápido mensaje de texto en donde le decía a su amigo que no se preocupara y luego se saco las sandalias y se sentó sobre la cama sin saber muy bien que era lo que debía hacer a continuación, había estado en ese cuarto por tanto tiempo que le entraba cierta añoranza pero también era cierto que tocar con su cuerpo esas sabanas, sentir que el colchón se hundía bajo su peso era una sensación diferente.

-¿Qué te pasa?- la chica giró a verlo enfadada –No quiero que me vengas mañana con que estas desvelado-

-¡Oh, sí!- se tiró entonces sobre la cama y se abrazó a la almohada cerrando los ojos, estar en el mismo cuarto que Tazusa siendo personas diferentes y no una sola era ciertamente extraño pero aún así placentero y hablando de cosas que eran diferentes, esta vez cuando ella tenía insomnio él era perfectamente capaz de quedarse dormido.

-Que raro…- susurró adormilado antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Será extraño este chico- con ironía Tazusa enarcó una ceja, había una excelente guía de preguntas de cada materia que iba a presentar, de verdad que ese tal Pete se había esforzado intentando ayudarla.

-¿Ayudarme?- ante la sola mención de la palabra sintió que su espíritu se incendiaba, ella no necesitaba a nadie que la ayudara, todo lo que hacía lo lograba por su propio esfuerzo, sin nadie a su alrededor que la apoyara, todo era resultado de su propio espíritu, Sakurano Tazusa no necesitaba a nadie y mucho menos a ese tonto rubio, la verdad es que solo lo estaba utilizando, solo lo hacía para conseguir sus propósitos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡Tazusa tus calificaciones fueron las más altas de la clase!- escuchó a Mika gritar contenta cerca de ella, escuchó también los murmullos de sus demás compañeras, pero si era sincera Tazusa no podía entenderlo del todo ¿Cómo es que había salido la más alta si lo único que había hecho era memorizar las guías que le había dado aquel tonto rubio canadiense?

-¿Qué método de estudio utilizaste?- Mika ladeó la cabeza observándola con interés.

-Bueno yo…- se rascó una mejilla, le dolería en su orgullo propio admitir que todo había sido cosa del canadiense –Bueno, leí todos los textos y formule preguntas acerca de lo que creí que era lo más importante-

-¡Wow!- la de anteojos golpeó uno de sus puños contra su otra mano –Que buena idea-

-¿Verdad que sí?- la patinadora sonrió nerviosa.

-Por cierto, como va lo del torneo HNK-

-Lo de siempre, el programa corto, el largo…- se encogió de hombros.

-Escuche que probablemente solo te manden a ti y a Shitou-san a las olimpiadas-

-Ah- la jovencita observó sin interés por la ventana –Algo escuche de que el nivel de las otras patinadoras no es muy bueno-

-Pero Shitou-san y tú ya tienen el pase asegurado, me alegro- Mika juntó ambas manos feliz.

-¿Si verdad?- ella correspondió el gesto, asistir de manera tan sencilla a las olimpiadas por alguna razón le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

-¿Entrenaras?-

-Tengo que- ahogó un suspiro –Sobre todo ahora que se han terminado los exámenes-

………

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Escondidos tras una grada tanto Pete como Jhon echaban furtivas miradas a donde Tazusa entrenaba con su clásico semblante frío de siempre.

-Entonces después de los exámenes simplemente dejó de hablarte- el castaño se burlaba quedamente de su amigo.

-Ella dijo "tus servicios ya no son requeridos"- Pete sonrió de medio lado –Bueno, es ella después de todo-

-El torneo HNK se acerca- el castaño hojeó un libro que había llevado consigo –Pete, no soy bueno con el japonés, batallo mucho en la escuela-

-¡Mírala!- pero el rubio no le prestaba atención a su amigo –No ha caído ni una sola vez, antes cuando estaba dentro de ella caía a cada momento, estaba muy estresada-

-Supongo que cualquiera lo estaría contigo adentro-

-¡Oye!- una vena rabiosa latió en su frente.

-¡Que hermoso!- pero entonces los ojos verdes de Jhon se iluminaron ante un salto realmente espectacular de la chica.

-¿Verdad?-

-Seguro que gana en el torneo ese-

-¿Qué gana?- Pete levantó una ceja, ahora que lo pensaba Tazusa no estaba presionada por el refrán "si ha sucedido dos pasara tres" y eso era porque en el torneo pasado no se había caído, por lo tanto su seguridad estaba bien implantada, pero entonces…

-Entonces…- cambiar el futuro, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo podía ser peligroso.

**TORNEO HNK 9:00 AM**

Tazusa bajó del auto en donde viajaba con su entrenador, vestía su sudadera con rayas blancas, naranjas y verdes, short café corto y largas calcetas.

-Sakurano-senshu ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Bien, como siempre-

-Sakurano-senshu ¿Tuvo una buena y relajante noche?-

-No dormí, como siempre- sus ojos se volvieron dos rendijas ¿Qué tenían los reporteros que la hacían saltar como gato enfurruñado?

-Sakurano-senshu debido a que su pase a las olimpiadas esta asegurado ¿Siente que puede relajarse en un torneo menor como éste?-

-Ningún torneo es menor, con permiso- apresuró el paso dejando a la oleada de reporteros atrás.

-Ese es el espíritu- pero en el ultimo momento se vio obligada a girar la vista nuevamente hacía atrás al escuchar la voz de un joven reportero –Suerte, o mejor dicho éxito-

-Gracias- una sonrisa agradecida se dibujó en su rostro y volvió la vista al frente, debía admitir que ese reportero era una persona bastante interesante.

-Tu puedes Tazusa- como ultimo acto el entrenador le dio un ligero apretoncito en un hombro antes de que ella entrara al cambiador, la joven asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, no tenían que decírselo, ella era Sakurano Tazusa, la chica del billón de dolores, su destino era el de ganar.

……

-Pete… podrías dejar de moverte- Jhon soltó un suspiro, estaban en las gradas, a su izquierda Pete, a su derecha una chica de anteojos, al otro lado del rubio la pequeña Yoko… ¿Quién había decidido que se sentarían de esa manera?

-Lo siento- pero el rubio no se podía estar quieto –Ya casi va a salir-

-Pareces nervioso- la pequeña de enormes ojos castaños sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

-Sí, de seguro que esta más nervioso que Miss Tazusa- el de ojos verdes habló lenta y torpemente, el japonés definitivamente no era lo suyo.

-Hum…- Mika bajó la mirada jugueteando con sus dedos –Tazusa-chan no se veía muy nerviosa para este torneo, me alegro- al instante de terminar de hablar sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y agachó la cabeza para que no notaran su turbación, Tazusa se refería al rubio como "el maldito canadiense" y lo trataba con desden pero la verdad es que el muchacho era todo un bishonen y el de ojos verdes no se quedaba atrás.

-¡Ya la veo!- el rubio gritó con euforia al momento que Tazusa salió a la pista con su vestido violeta perfectamente pegado a su cuerpo dejándole el ombligo descubierto, era tan hermosa una vez que era capaz de verla desde fuera que sintió como su corazón galopaba feliz como un potrillo salvaje.

-Ya empieza la música- Yoko entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos al tiempo que resonaba en toda la pista el Zigeunerweisen de Pablo Sarasate, los violines a su máxima potencia y Tazusa deslizándose con gracia por el hielo.

-Viene el triple Lutz- los ojos azules observaron con fijación a la figura femenina que tomaba impulso para realizar el giro, el momento preciso del salto fue para Pete como si le apretaran el corazón, como si toda su sangre corriera a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¡Salto perfecto!- pero la chica cayó con una precisión y técnica envidiables.

-¡Tazusa va muy bien!- Mika sonrió alegre apretando las manos contra su pecho, siempre era emocionante y a la misma vez agonizante ver el desempeño de su mejor amiga.

-Ahora el doble loop de punta- Yoko se inclinó hacía delante, su mirada casi despidiendo fuego, en la pista Tazusa extendió una pierna y con la pierna libre enterró la punta del patín en el hielo para impulsarse y realizó un hermoso salto que provocó los gritos y los aplausos de todo el público.

-El triple flip- Pete susurró por lo bajo, de pronto sus manos volviéndose frías, ahí estaba el ejercicio que tantas complicaciones les había traído en el pasado, el causante de que Tazusa temblara al punto de las lagrimas en su cambiador, ahí estaba el salto que tan mal los había tenido por tanto tiempo.

-¡Viene!- sus dos coletas violetas en el aire danzando a la par con su cuerpo grácil, sus piernas en perfecta tensión y el vestido girando a la par con ella.

-¡Sí!- y entonces cayó en un movimiento perfecto ganando la ovación del publico, la rutina de dos minutos con cuarenta segundos había sido realizada a la perfección.

-¡Bravo Tazusa!-

-¡Eso Tazu-nee!-

-¡Que bien lo ha hecho, que bien!- Jhon entusiasmado gritó en ingles pero Pete solo pudo aplaudir sin dejar de sonreír, por supuesto que estaba feliz de que Tazusa lo hubiera hecho tan bien, por supuesto que se sentía satisfecho pero ¿Por qué no se había caído?, es decir, no era que lo deseara sino que el hecho en sí lo ponía mal, ¿Acaso había sido tan molesto en el tiempo que la había poseído que le había impedido actuar como lo hacía normalmente?, ¿Acaso tanto la había perturbado que era el causante de sus caídas? Y él que tontamente había pensado que le daba ánimos, y él que estupidamente creía que le ayudaba.

-Ya van a dar los resultados- Mika frotó sus manos con nerviosismo contra su falda, Jhon empezó a darse palmaditas murmurando "Ok, Ok", Yoko se aferró a su asiento y Pete observó la pantalla de premiación sin despegar ojo un solo instante.

-Tercer lugar Olga Motokova, segundo lugar Sakurano Tazusa, primer lugar Gabriella Papi Pozzo-

-¡Segundo lugar!- Mika soltó el aire de sus pulmones, casi podía sentir que era capaz de llorar, debía admitir que era muy sentimental.

-¡Eso Tazu-nee!- Yoko alzó un puño al cielo cerrando los ojos, aunque momentos después un par de rayas moradas aparecieron en su rostro, conociendo a su hermana la chica no estaría feliz hasta obtener la primer plaza.

-Tazusa…- y Pete inclinó la cabeza, tal parecía que sin él a la chica la vida le pintaba mejor, que sin él sus metas eran más cercanas.

-¿Estas bien?- los ojos verdes de Jhon lo observaron interrogantes.

-Sí claro- y entonces sonrió, podía ser que hasta ahora las cosas fueran bien pero él lo sabía, que Tazusa lo necesitaba, quizás no como lo hubiera pensado antes pero definitivamente, definitivamente iba a estar con ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tazusa había asistido en la mañana al entrenamiento oficial que era vigilado por la prensa, dentro de poco comenzaría la competencia por la rutina larga.

Respirando hondamente la jovencita se detuvo en cierta parte de la pista y luego sacudió la cabeza, pensar que los reporteros se iban a portar más amables por el hecho de que hubiera conseguido un segundo lugar era como pensar que aún existían las hadas de los cuentos, ¿Qué ganaban ellos con hacerla enfurecer?, ¿Por qué seguían acosándola con preguntas absurdas?, solo el tal Niita era agradable con ella, se preguntaba porque haría algo así.

-Ya siquiera- ladeó de un lado a otro su cuello, tenía la rutina bien planeada, cada salto calculado, no importaba que Miss Simpatia se paseara por ahí diciendole a cada momento que tenía rostro de estatua budista, después de todo Ria Garnett no era como si fuera muy expresiva con el rostro y aún así era la mejor.

-¡Toma un respiro!- desde la orilla de la pista su entrenador alzó la mano sosteniendo en alto una botella de agua, la jovencita asintió con la cabeza y se acercó tomando la botella al vuelo, estaba pasando unos sorbos de agua cuando casi se atraganta, frente a ella y observándola fijamente estaba el rubio tonto canadiense de ojos azules.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le gruñó de mala manera.

-He venido a ver, ¿Ya sabe lo que va a hacer Miss Tazusa? Esta vez usted sale antes que Shitou-san-

-No es algo que te incumba y mucho menos que tenga que decirte- entrecerró la mirada, de verdad no entendía que era lo que tenía ese muchacho que la hacía ponerse de tan mal humor con solo verlo.

-Miss Tazusa esta es mi humilde opinión pero me parece que para ganar en esta ocasión debe atacar, Shitou-san ya se dio cuenta de lo que es capaz por la medalla de hace poco así que seguramente esta dispuesta a ir con todo en esta ocasión-

-¿Qué sabes tú de patinaje?- sintió una ira nacer en su pecho.

-Quizás no sepa lo suficiente pero sé lo que debe hacer en estos momentos- se mantuvo inflexible –Atacar es la mejor estrategia-

-Lo que tengo que hacer es patinar sin errores- lo empujó con la mano, estaba tan molesta que de no ser por la prensa que acechaba hubiera sido capaz de lanzarle una patada.

-Escuche lo que le digo, no conseguirá la medalla si…-

-Adiós canadiense- pero ella lo dejo con la palabra en la boca marchándose de mala manera, su hermoso vestido celeste envolviéndola como una delicada flor, lastima que esa flor solo tuviera linda la cara.

-Tazusa… se pegó con una mano en la frente, poco a poco lo iba entendiendo, quizás su misión en los cien días no había sido ayudarle a Tazusa a conseguir la medalla en las olimpiadas de invierno, no, su misión había sido llevar una sonrisa sincera a ese rostro en continua tensión.

…………

Tazusa despertó de mala manera, no, decir que despertó como un dragón enfurecido sería más acertado, regularmente cuando la muchacha perdía en algún torneo el resultado era que se pasaba una semana entera sin poder dormir, pero esta vez había sido perfectamente capaz de dormirse y en vez de despertar somnolienta y medio deprimida había despertado furiosa y con ganas de torcerle el cuello a alguien.

-¡Maldito!- sujetó su almohada con fuerza y la estrelló contra la pared de enfrente, maldito, maldito mil veces maldito fuera el tonto rubio canadiense de pacotilla, solo de pensar en él le entraba un coraje que le hacía retorcer el estomago.

Ya se lo podía imaginar diciendo "te lo dije" al tiempo que la señalaba con el dedo, porque sí, ella había hecho la rutina perfecta, una rutina sin errores, impecable, pero aún así había quedado en la cuarta posición ¿Y todo por que?, todo porque a Shitou-san se le había ocurrido arriesgarse al máximo, haciendo loops seguidos de vueltas y sabrá dios cuantas cosas más que Tazusa no quería ni recordar, ¿Por qué diablos había hecho la pelirroja algo tan arriesgado?, por lo general la otra patinadora solía ser bastante precavida en ese asunto y tampoco era como si estuvieran peleando algo, el pase a las olimpiadas ya lo tenían aseguradas ambas.

-¡Maldito canadiense!- volvió a gruñir con rabia, ahora resultaba que el muy idiota era adivino, primero dándole todas las respuestas de las preguntas que vendrían en el examen y ahora vaticinando lo que pasaría en el torneo, tendría complejo de pitonisa el muy tonto.

-Ta-Tazu-nee- asomándose con cautela por la puerta Yoko se apresuró a correr si veía que los humos estaban muy caldeados –El desayuno ya esta-

-Ahora bajo- habló secamente y la pequeña desapareció al instante, no fuera a ser que le tocara también un almohadazo por andar metiendo por ahí sus narices.

-Y para colmo no puedo ir a entrenar- se levantó de golpe, el día anterior había hecho tal rabieta al ver al rubio merodeando por sus practicas que se había lastimado la rodilla, nada grave había dicho el doctor pero ahora en vez de entrenar para el torneo nacional se veía obligada a descansar dos días y siendo sincera el día anterior había sido un completo asco, se la había pasado viendo videos de patinaje, oyendo música de patinaje y hasta repasando con fervor revistas y fotografías y eso de relajante no había tenido nada, además y para colmo se había enterado por la noche que Ria Gartnett había escogido el mismo tema que ella para su rutina, la cosa no podía pintar peor.

-Mika viene hoy por ti- su hermanita soltó las palabras casi como al aire cuando ella entró en el comedor.

-¿Por mí?- arqueó una ceja intrigante.

-Es que le conté que ayer te habías aburrido muchísimo- se disculpó nerviosamente –Podrían dar una vuelta por el centro, ir al parque de diversiones…-

-Esta bien- la observó de mala manera –No necesito a una cría que se preocupe por mí-

-Hahahaha- la chiquilla rió nerviosamente al tiempo que salía pitando del comedor –Llegara aquí dentro de poco-

-No me apetece salir pero supongo que estará bien- comió con desgano su desayuno, estaba por terminar su licuado cuando su amiga entró al comedor con ambas manos sujetando su bolsa y un rostro realmente sonrojado.

-Ho-hola Tazusa-

-Olvídalo, no debes disculparte- ahogó un suspiro –Somos amigas después de todo-

-¡Sí!- la de anteojos entonces asintió aliviada.

-¿A dónde iremos?- tomó a la pasada su bolsa y se acomodó un poco el cabello, llevaba puesta una falda, calcetas largas y una chaqueta.

-Si quieres podemos ir al centro, o al cine, o al parque de diversiones-

-Las tres cosas suenan más o menos- se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces vayamos a todas- Mika sonrió feliz, eran pocas las veces en las que se podía divertir con su mejor amiga, Tazusa siempre estaba entrenando.

-De acuerdo- salieron ambas con sus pesadas botas haciendo ligeros positos en la nieve, era un día frío así que Tazusa esperaba no tener que lidiar con los fans del momento ni con los pesados reporteros.

-Pronto va a empezar el torneo nacional- Mika habló casi como al viento.

-Ya…- los ojos violetas parecieron enfurecerse, la verdad cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con patinaje y torneos le traía nuevamente a la cabeza la imagen del canadiense diciendo "Debes atacar o no ganaras" ¿Qué sabía él de patinaje?, que hubiera tenido la razón era solo una mera coincidencia.

-Tazusa ¿A dónde quisieras ir primero?-

-A la tienda de música- ni siquiera lo pensó antes de decirlo, muy a su pesar intuía que tendría que cambiar la música de su rutina, competir con lo mismo contra Ria Gartnett era como suicidarse.

-Hay mucha música instrumental por aquí- la joven de anteojos se dirigió hacía un estante para sujetar uno de los tantos CDs pero entonces se dio un susto de muerte cuando al retirar la caja encontró del otro lado unos ojos azules que la observaban fijamente.

-¡Ahh!- gritó espantada dejando caer la caja.

-Lo siento Mika-chan no era mi intención asustarte- Pete se disculpó sobandose la nuca.

-¡Tú aquí!- y Tazusa a su vez atacó furiosa -¿Eres un acosador?, ¿No tienes vida propia?-

-Lo lamentamos mucho- Jhon que estaba a escasos pasos se acercó hablando despacio y con un extraño acento, realmente el japones era un idioma difícil –No era nuestra intención molestarlas, es que el tonto de Pete dejo toda su música en Canadá y ahora quiere recuperar sus CDs-

-Ohm- la joven entonces se cruzó de brazos, el chico frente a ella sonrió, sus rulos castaños cayendo gracilmente sobre su frente –Bueno, que se podía esperar de un tonto como él- arqueó una ceja.

-¡Oye Jhon somos amigos!- tras ellos Pete gimoteó.

-¿Y que iban a hacer después?- Tazusa colocó una mano sobre la estantería más cercana, se irguió muy derecha, sus labios se movieron de una forma diferente, sus ojos parecieron dar un mensaje oculto.

-¡Oh!- Jhon entonces se sonrojó de golpe, no entendió muy bien porque pero sintió como si toda la sangre le subiera a las mejillas –No teníamos planeado nada en realidad-

-Supongo que hacer una buena acción de vez en cuando no está mal- la chica arqueó una ceja –Les daremos un tour por Japón, solo porque son un par de turistas perdidos-

-Th-Thank you- de tan nervioso como estaba agradeció en ingles causando las risas disimuladas de Mika, unos pasos atrás los ojos de Pete se abrieron con sorpresa, mientras había estado en el cuerpo de la chica jamás había visto que actuara de esa manera, ¡Ella le estaba coqueteando a Jhon! Y se notaba que era una experta en el área, había dejado a su amigo completamente know out y eso con solo una simple mirada.

-Bueno vámonos- había entonces jugado un momento con una de sus coletas para después dar media vuelta y retirarse con los otros tres siguiéndola.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?-

-¡Pete Pumps!-

-Tú no… canadiense- lo observó con desdén.

-¡Ah!- nuevamente el castaño se sonrojó –Jhon Aarhus-

-Me gusta tu apellido, suena elegante- le sonrió suavemente y el pobre muchacho tuvo que girar la vista abochornado, que una patinadora profesional tan guapa le dijera eso…

-¡Jhon!- pero entonces Pete lo jaloneo del suéter –Pensé que éramos amigos- los ojos azules como de corderito a medio morir.

-I, I, I am not the guilty- desvió la mirada nervioso.

-Ya lo sé- susurró el también por lo bajo –Pero aunque no seas culpable trata de hacer algo al respecto-

-¿Qué se están secreteando?- la de cabello violeta giró hacía ellos de mala manera.

-¡NADA!- Jhon respondió poniéndose muy tieso.

-Vayamos al cine ¿Si?- viendo que el ambiente se encontraba tenso Mika decidió intervenir.

-¡Hay una buena película de aviación!- el rubio canturreó feliz.

-No me llaman la atención en especial los aviones- la de cabello violeta entrecerró la mirada.

-Pero parece que será agradable- Jhon levantó un dedito conciliador –También tiene algo de romance-

-¡Oh bueno!- giró sonriente hacía el castaño.

-Jhon- Pete susurró por lo bajo dejando caer la cabeza, y luego decía que él no era el culpable.

-Compremos los boletos- Mika se apresuró a sacar dinero de su bolsa pero el castaño se le adelantó suspirando.

-Deje que los caballeros paguen hermosa señorita-

-¡Oh!- ella enrojeció de golpe y el rubio sintió que una mueca surgía en su cara, ahí estaba de nuevo Jhon usando palabras que no sabía lo que significaban.

-Tú amigo es muy agradable, no como tú- cruzada de brazos Tazusa lo observó arqueando una ceja.

-Y usted Miss Tazusa debería darse cuenta de que su amiga parece tener sentimientos por él- al momento de decir las palabras se arrepintió, lo había dicho sin pensar solo porque se había sentido celoso del castaño, pero ahora la cara de Tazusa era todo un poema, con las mejillas sonrojadas de golpe y un cierto aire culpable en el fondo de sus pupilas.

-¿De verdad?-

-Ah…- retrocedió asustado.

-No lo había notado- entrecruzó sus dedos, Mika era la única amiga verdadera que tenía, la única que en verdad la apoyaba por encima de todo, haría todo lo que estuviera a la mano para verla feliz –Entonces canadiense- su mirada volvió a parecer la de un asesino a punto de disparar el gatillo –Tú y yo vamos a pasarla muy unidos el día de hoy-

-Tazusa, Pete-kun- Mika les sonrió alzando la mano, a su lado Jhon cruzado de brazos parecía observarlos amable –Ya va a empezar la función-

-Andando canadiense- y pasó como una tromba a su lado al tiempo que una gota de sudor le resbalaba al muchacho por la frente, definitivamente había facetas de Tazusa que a pesar de todo no conocía.

**Parque de diversiones 8:30 p.m**

Pete se sujetó a la barra de un juego mecánico y apoyó la cabeza contra el frío metal tratando de tomar un respiro, a unos cuantos pasos Jhon le había comprado un algodón de color azul a Mika y la joven sonreía divertida y a la izquierda…

-¿Ya te cansaste canadiense?- al parecer Tazusa esperaba sacar toda la frustración acumulada en hacer de esa la peor cita de su vida, en el cine se la había pasado aventándole palomitas de maíz a la cara y luego se había dormido subiéndole los pies sobre las rodillas.

En el parque de diversiones para dejar a Mika y a Jhon solos lo había hecho subirse a todas las atracciones habidas y por haber, la montaña rusa tres veces, los troncos unas cuatro, el castillo del terror (donde había pateado a un fantasma en el estomago y Pete había tenido que correr con los daños) a los carritos chocones, la casa de los espejos y hasta habían entrado a una granja infantil donde lo había obligado a corretear a una gallina para poder ver de cerca sus plumas. Ahora estaba cansado, sudoroso y a punto de desfallecer.

-¿Por qué no subimos a la rueda de la fortuna?- Mika señaló el juego con ilusión.

-Hum…- Tazusa observó la atracción con aburrimiento, el juego solo consistía en avanzar muy lentamente y solo podían subir dos personas por canastilla.

-Esta bien- supuso que lo que quería su amiga era pasar un tiempo romántico a solas con el castaño así que soltando un suspiro decidió sacrificarse una vez más por el bien común.

-Subamos entonces canadiense-

-¿Ah?- Pete que seguía sujeto a la barra giró a verla como si hubiera enloquecido.

-¿O es que le tienes miedo a las alturas?- arqueó una ceja arrogante pero él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Claro-

-¿Por qué te ríes?- molesta por la reacción pero al mismo tiempo intrigada se colocó ambas manos sobre la cintura.

-No, por nada- dejó de reír y haciendo una reverencia la encaminó al juego –Subamos Sakurano-dono-

-No tienes que usar ese japones tan formal- se cruzó de brazos subiendo al juego.

-Será la ultima atracción del día- cerró la portezuela al tiempo que Jhon y Mika subían a otro de los cubos.

-Que alegría- soltó un enorme suspiro y él sintió como una enorme gota de sudor resbalaba por su rostro, vamos que no tenía porque ser tan directa.

-¿Se la ha pasado muy mal?- preguntó amablemente girando la cabeza.

-He de admitir que el tiempo se me ha pasado tan rápido que no lo he sentido- se sorprendió al recibir la misma respuesta de hace tanto tiempo cuando vivía dentro de ella como un fantasma.

-¿Entonces…?-

-Pero si es que quieres acompañar a la chica del billón de dolares te falta aún mucho por conseguir- lo apuntó acusadoramente con el dedo al tiempo que el juego empezaba a avanzar.

-Entonces me esforzare más la próxima vez- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Seré yo quien decida si habrá una próxima vez- lo observó de reojo y él dejo caer de manera fatalista la cabeza, hasta esa frase había salido igual que la vez anterior.

-Supongo que la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere- con ojos soñadores giró la vista alrededor, desde donde estaban se podía ver todo el parque de diversiones e incluso en la lejanía parte de la ciudad.

-No me dijiste-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Por qué te reíste cuando dije lo de las alturas?-

-Ah- se frotó el alborotado cabello –Eso es porque en Canadá soy piloto acrobático-

-¿Piloto acrobático?-

-De cierta manera he sentido que se parece un poco al patinaje artístico, ambos usan música y hay rutinas cortas, largas, obligatorias y libres-

-¿Eres bueno?-

-Se dice que tengo un futuro prometedor- giró entonces hacía ella sonriendo.

-Ahora entiendo porque eres tan pesado- bufó echándose hacía atrás –Arrogancia del que se sabe capaz-

-No creo ser muy arrogante Miss Tazusa- sonrió nervioso.

-Entonces ¿Atacar no?-

-Exacto- se hecho hacía delante colocando las manos sobre sus rodillas y observándola fijamente –Sé lo que le digo, para ganar en las Olimpiadas debe atacar, debe arriesgarse, cambiar su rutina y probar algo nuevo-

-Parece que sabes mucho- arqueó una ceja.

-Sé que esto es impulsivo pero si me deja ayudarla no la defraudare- sus ojos azules parecieron brillar –Déjeme exponerle mis ideas, una nueva rutina que la llevara al triunfo, se lo aseguro-

-No sé porque me causas tanta irritación- ella por su parte achicó la mirada.

-¡Miss Tazusa!- ríos de lagrimas escurriendo de sus azules pupilas.

-Pero como eres peor que las plagas te propongo un trato- levantó una ceja –Escuchare tus tontos desvaríos acerca de una nueva rutina a cambio de que te esfuerces y logres algo impresionante-

-¿Impresionante?-

-Demuéstrame que eres un buen piloto en verdad- lo apuntó con el dedo en el pecho clavando su uña en el suéter azul.

-¡Perfect!- gritó alborozado.

-Es un reto por parte de los dos-

-Entonces hay un par de cosas que me gustaría mostrarle, una canción en particular y…-

-Tienes todo planeado ¿Cierto?- entrecerró la mirada.

-Bueno yo…-

-En fin, un trato es un trato- gruñó molesta –Algún día tienes que decirme porque tanto interés en mi persona, por un momento hasta pienso que viajaste desde Canadá hasta Japón solo por mí, y no es simple arrogancia-

-Ah, hahaha- rió nerviosamente –Fue por el acervo cultural, yo viví en Japón cuando era pequeño gracias al trabajo de mis padres-

-Algo así me supuse- el juego empezó a descender, dentro de poco sería la hora de bajar.

-Pero debo admitir que usted me atrae de una manera peculiar, si no es un atrevimiento-

-Atrevido es todo lo que has hecho hasta el momento Pete Pumps- se puso de pie para bajar del juego –Firmemos una tregua por ahora- le extendió la mano pero sus ojos viajaron hasta donde Mika y Jhon reían ya en la seguridad del piso y entonces el rubio lo entendió, que Tazusa lo había aceptado solo porque de esa manera aseguraba a Jhon cerca de Mika, a su fría y peculiar forma ella hacía cosas buenas por quienes le importaban.

-Es una tregua entonces- estrechó su mano sonriendo ampliamente, le debía una a Jhon y de ahora en adelante iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad al máximo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Antes de que se acabe el año vengo a actualizar jeje. Lamento mucho la mega tardanza pero bueno, ya había dicho antes que este fic avanzaría lento como caracol debido a que hasta ahora solo hay tres fics en la sección.

¡Vamos gente hispana si se puede!. En esta ocasión hemos recorrido el capitulo del torneo de HNK y la cita de Pete con Tazusa que en esta ocasión ocurrió diferente a causa de los otros dos.

La razón por la que Tazusa no cae al suelo esta vez y gana la medalla es porque su confianza estaba bien implantada, no pesaba sobre ella el refrán y no estaba estresada pero por lo mismo no se arriesgo en la rutina larga y terminó perdiendo.

AGRADESCO A:

**RayearthFan **

**Mirzam25**

**Nerak18**

**Cheza-chan**

**Annyuska14**

**Haruko Hinako**

**05cristi**

De verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes es que sigo adelante, mil besos Ciao

_31 de Diciembre del 2009 Jueves_


	4. Una mesera

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA PETE**

**Capitulo 4: Una mesera**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

-Tazusa, se que no es el momento para que te este diciendo cosas como estas pero…- Mika juntó los dedos de las manos nerviosa y luego sonrió cerrando los ojos –C-creo que me gusta Jhon-kun-

-¿En serio?, ¡Me alegra!- la joven patinadora hizo cara de sorpresa como si no estuviera enterada de tal situación.

-Sé que deberíamos estar preocupadas porque Ria escogió la misma música de la rutina que tú y todo eso pero…-

-Olvídalo, mis preocupaciones son solo mías- la joven de cabellos violetas negó con una mano, ambas estaban sentadas en el salón de clases cada una en su respectivo pupitre.

-Aunque soy tu amiga lo cierto es que nunca puedo hacer mucho por ti- con un suspiro Mika se acomodó las gafas, en su rostro cierta tristeza.

-¡Que va!, si ser mi mejor y única amiga te parece poca cosa…- poniendo morros la chica apoyó la barbilla en sus dos manos –Lo único que me molesta como no tienes una idea es tener que soportar a ese tonto canadiense, ¡Al rubio no creas que a Jhon!- se aclaró rápidamente girando a ver a su amiga.

-A mí me parece que el joven Pete-kun es muy amable- la de gafas se retorció las manos, también podría agregar algo como "y parece locamente enamorado de ti" pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios, conociendo a Tazusa tal cosa le haría odiar aún más al rubio.

-En fin, me voy- poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila Tazusa soltó un suspiro –Escuche que Miss Simpatia planea hacerme una visita-

-¿La seleccionadora?-

-Sí, no entiendo que pueda querer, digo, ya estoy seleccionada-

-Que confianza- Mika sonrió nerviosamente.

-No es confianza es ser racional, Japón solo nos tiene a Shitou-san y a mí como patinadoras, las demás aún no alcanzan el nivel adecuado-

-Entonces…-

-De seguro que piensa discutir acerca de la música del programa corto- afianzando el tirante de su mochila la joven se irguió muy derecha y luego con una rápida sonrisa se despidió de su amiga, el camino a su casa fue molesto, hasta las cosas mas insignificantes le llevaban a la mente el nombre de Ria ¿Por qué diablos se había escogido la misma música que ella?, ¿Qué tenían de impresionantes los hondos y tristes violines de su canción para que Ria los quisiera para ella?

-Maldición- llegó a la casa de su entrenador de muy malos modos y golpeó la puerta con la punta de su zapato.

-Tan volátil como siempre- solo abrir la puerta se encontró con la detestable cara de la seleccionadora Mishiro.

-¿Qué la trae por aquí? ¿Vino a tomar el té o a seducir al entrenador?-

-¡Tazusa!- al instante el hombre de cabello castaño saltó.

-Oh ¿No sería eso maravilloso?- pero la seleccionadora le siguió el juego y ninguna de las dos reparó en la cara de circunstancias que ponía el entrenador al tiempo que Yoko se reía y murmuraba algo acerca de personas adultas que no deberían tomarse las cosas tan en serio.

-Me supongo que ya sabrás que Ria Gartnett ha escogido la misma música que tú para el programa corto-

-Me lo acaban de informar hace poco-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien que?- la chica alzó una ceja, sabía lo que estaba por venir.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer?-

-¿Qué se supone que quiere usted que haga?- en aquel encuentro de preguntas lanzadas de un lado a otro el entrenador se sentía como en un juego de ping pong donde era incapaz de intervenir.

-Oh no lo sé- la seleccionadora se echó hacía atrás cruzándose de brazos- lo cierto es que desde que tienes la seguridad de que vas a ser seleccionada para los juegos olímpicos te veo muy relajada-

-¿Qué esta insinuando?- al instante la chica se echó hacía delante.

-Solo que no parece importarte mejorar, ¿Será que has llegado a una etapa de conformismo? Tal vez es todo lo que puedes dar…-

-¡Escuche!- estampando las palmas de ambas manos en la mesa Tazusa se puso de pie -¡Pero escuche bien!, ¿Quiere ver de lo que soy capaz?, ¡Yo le enseñare de lo que soy capaz!, no tiene que volver a molestarse en venir aquí, quédese en su oficina oliendo las flores y espere ¡Espere solo un mes y le mostrare de lo que soy capaz en los torneos nacionales!-

-Oh- la seleccionadora abrió grandes los ojos al tiempo que las gafas le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz.

-¡Basta las dos!- creyendo que había llegado el momento justo de intervenir el entrenador se puso de pie tratando de frenarlas pero fracasó estrepitosamente en el intento.

-Olvídelo Takashima-san- sonriendo de manera perversa la mujer encaró a la chica –Si esta niña es la mitad de buena en su rutina como lo es con su afilada lengua seguramente obtendremos una medalla en las olimpiadas, me voy-

-¡Ah!- completamente rabiosa Tazusa avanzó todo el camino tras ella y cuando la mujer ya se había subido a su auto y se despedía con una mano aún con la sonrisa perversa en el rostro la joven frunció exageradamente el ceño.

-¡Yoko, la sal!-

-¡Hai!- al instante y tan sonriente como siempre la pequeña niña le alcanzó a su hermana el enorme tazón de sal y ésta tomó un puñado y lo lanzó con brios justo fuera de la puerta.

-¡Y no regreses nunca maldita!-

-Miss Tazusa…- pero aún destilaba cólera cuando la figura de un joven y atlético rubio se dibujó frente a ella rascándose la nuca al tiempo que sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-¡¿Y ahora tu que quieres?!- sin mayores contemplaciones se giró hacía él señalándolo con un dedo -¡Si no te largas ahora mismo también a ti te aventare sal!-

-Miss Tazusa, por favor…- Pete soltó un enorme suspiro –Quedamos de vernos para hablar hoy-

-Pues no lo recuerdo- la joven frunció el ceño y unos pasos atrás el entrenador murmuró algo acerca de que ése era el chico de la ocasión pasada.

-En verdad Miss Tazusa- levantando los pliegos de papel que traía bajo el brazo el muchacho probó de enseñárselos –Era acerca de la rutina-

-Acerca de tus tonterías querrás decir- pasándose una mano por la cara la joven ahogó un gruñido de molestia, en algún momento del día en el parque de diversiones le había prometido a ese tonto que escucharía sus desvaríos y ahora tendría que cumplir su palabra –Bien, vayamos a mi cuarto-

-¡Ok!- feliz por haber pasado la primer prueba el rubio afianzó los papeles bajo su brazo y siguió a la joven como un manso corderito por las escaleras sin hacer caso a las risitas de Yoko y a los desesperados lamentos del entrenador que decía algo acerca de cosas indecentes.

-¿Y bien?- ya estando en su cuarto Tazusa cerró de golpe la puerta y nuevamente Pete se sintió raro de estar en aquella habitación teniendo un cuerpo diferente al de ella.

-Verá, como ya lo había dicho yo era, ¡Soy!- se corrigió rápidamente, esa maldita manía de pensar que seguía estando muerto –Soy un piloto acrobático-

-¿Y?- ella lo vio sin mucho interés.

-Quisiera que antes que nada escuche esto- tomando uno de los audífonos que le colgaban del suéter el joven llegó frente a ella de dos trancos y acomodó el auricular en su oreja.

-¡O-oye!- incomoda por la cercanía ella sintió como las mejillas le ardían pero se calmó al instante de ver que él era por completo ajeno a lo que había provocado.

-Escuche- sacando un pequeño aparatito de sus bolsillos presionó el botón de play y en seguida Tazusa empezó a escuchar una alegre música pegajosa.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es jazz al estilo libre, lo uso para mi rutina aérea-

-Mmm- cruzándose de brazos Tazusa arqueó una ceja pero lo cierto es que no podía negar que la cancioncilla tonta le gustaba.

-Si usted tomara esta canción para su rutina sería un cambio radical- Pete probó de explicarse lo más rápido posible antes de que ella atravesara alguna objeción –Un estilo alegre y cómico, algo que usted no ha intentado-

-Déjame ver tus garabatos- empezando a sentirse derrotada por la pegajosa cancioncilla la chica estiró los papeles que el joven aún mantenía bajo el brazo.

-¡Oh, oh!- Pete intentó soltar, ella jalar y como resultado todos los papeles cayeron al suelo.

-¡Yo voy!- ambos hablaron al tiempo inclinándose hacía delante y como resultado de su cercanía por estar usando ambos un auricular se estrellaron golpeándose la frente.

-¡Auch!-

-¡Lo siento Miss Tazusa!- él se colocó tieso como una tabla, no era momento de hacerla enojar.

-No fue nada- nerviosa y aturdida ella se agachó recogiendo torpemente los trazos pero el sentimiento no le duro mucho porque al instante sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-¡¿Cómo crees que me voy a aprender todo esto en un mes?!- la chica chilló al tiempo que una raya morada surgía bajo sus ojos.

-Confió en usted y sé que lo lograra-

-¡Para ti es muy fácil decirlo!-

-Bueno, después de todo usted es Miss Tazusa la chica del billón de dólares-

-Sabes jugar con mi orgullo y vanidad- gruñendo ella giró a verlo.

-Eso es porque Miss Tazusa tiene un orgullo mayor al Everest-

-Tu malicia es mas grande que el Everest, supera la estratosfera y llega hasta la luna- ella entrecerró los ojos pero él empezó a reír -¿Y ahora que te pasa?-

-¡Na-nada!- sin dejar de reír Pete se sujetó el estomago, esa misma frase ya la había escuchado en el pasado.

-Serás raro-

-¡Una cosa más!- sujetándola de la mano el joven paró de reír de golpe –Para esta canción y esta rutina también hay cierto vestido-

-Empiezas a darme miedo- entrecerrando los ojos Tazusa se zafó de su agarre -¿No serás alguna clase de homosexual obsesionado?-

-¡De ninguna manera!- completamente ofendido el joven gritó lo más fuerte que lo permitían sus pulmones.

-Ya, ya, comprendido- rascándose una oreja la joven sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro -¿Qué cosa horripilante quieres que me ponga?-

-Pues…- sonriendo nerviosamente Pete dio un paso atrás, si la joven reaccionaba como la última vez las cosas se iban a poner feas, por si las dudas se escondería atrás del florero.

……**.**

-Entonces Mika…- Tazusa paseó un pie por el suelo arrastrándolo y su amiga se acomodó los lentes.

-¿Esto es en serio verdad?-

-¿Tan malo es?-

-¡No, no para nada!- la joven de cabello azul negó rápidamente –Es que este diseño no es nada parecido a algo que te hayas puesto antes-

-¿Es muy difícil de hacer?- preocupada la joven entrecruzó los dedos tras su espalda sin dejar de caminar, ambas avanzaban hacía la pista de patinaje, Mika con varios cuadernos en brazos y un lápiz en la oreja.

-Por ti haría lo que fuera Tazusa, además…- un agradable sonrojo se pintó en su rostro –Podría por fin serte útil-

-¡Siempre me eres útil!- Tazusa la silenció frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero ahora me sentiré mejor- sonriendo la joven se acomodó las gafas y justo en ese instante dos muchachos que ya se habían acostumbrado a ver llegaron corriendo.

-¡Buenos días Mika-chan, Miss Tazusa!- Pete canturreó sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Hola!- Jhon por su parte se contentó con que su amplia sonrisa hiciera los honores y al instante tanto Tazusa como Mika se sonrojaron ante la visión de aquellos gráciles rulos castaños cayendo sensualmente sobre su frente.

-¡Pero sigamos, sigamos!- sujetando a Tazusa por el brazo Pete la jaló hacía la pista de hielo y ella tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para volver a la realidad, cierto, ella había decidido hacerse a un lado y dejarle el castaño a Mika para ella solita, como consecuencia había terminado enredada con el insufrible rubio.

-Ya puedes soltarme- zafando su brazo la joven tomó un hondo respiro.

-Lo lamento-

-Lo que sea, me voy a entrenar-

-¡Animo Miss Tazusa!- los ojos azules del joven parecieron brillar al animarla y ella giró a verlo de reojo antes de ponerse los patines, anteriormente aquel brillo en sus ojos parecía ser capaz de hacerla vomitar pero últimamente empezaba a acostumbrarse a su aire de perrito cariñoso.

-Hay voy- acto seguido se lanzó de lleno a la pista sintiendo como el aire frío que subía desde el hielo la golpeaba en el rostro, no quería ponerse a pensar que estaba confiando en alguien que hasta hace poco era un completo desconocido, un idiota que en primer lugar ni siquiera le caía bien.

¿Por qué de repente cambiar todo a lo que estaba acostumbrada por esa controvertida apuesta?, quizás fuera el aire de peligro o el reto que le suponía, Tazusa no estaba muy segura del todo, entendía que tenía algo que ver el hecho de haberle dicho a Miss Simpatía que solo tendría que esperar para ver los resultados, también afectaba en su orgullo el haber perdido contra Shitou en el torneo HNK, pero por encima de todo había una extraña predisposición de su parte a escuchar al molesto canadiense así le resultara insufrible.

-¡Recuerde Miss Tazusa, solo diviértase!- desde la orilla de la pista le llegó a los oídos la estridente voz del muchacho y entonces le fue inevitable irse de sentón al suelo, maldito fuera el parasito canadiense.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día antes de la competencia Pete no podía decir a ciencia cierta si quien estaba más nervioso era él o Tazusa, entendía que había hecho todo lo posible porque las cosas sucedieran de la misma manera que en el pasado ¿Pero como podía ser?, en el pasado él había estado en el cuerpo de Tazusa, apoyándola en cada momento, divirtiéndola al momento de patinar e indicándole a que mesa debía servir a continuación, había sido él quien la había alentado a dar el todo por el todo en los torneos nacionales, aquella había sido la primera vez que Tazusa genuinamente se había divertido patinando ¿Cómo podría ahora lograr el mismo sentimiento viendo todo desde una banca? En esta ocasión él sería completamente ajeno a ella, no podría susurrarle palabras divertidas al oído, no podría decirle con una radiante sonrisa ¡Explota!.

-Hey Pete- sentado en el sillón de su casa de renta Jhon sorbió unos fideos que le había regalado en la mañana Mika, esa chica si que era simpática aunque le daba curiosidad que siempre estaba un poco sonrojada en su presencia, a lo mejor no tenía muy buena salud.

-¿Qué pasa?- el rubio giró distraído y el castaño le señaló el televisor.

-Hay una rueda de prensa con Tazusa y Shitou como protagonistas-

-¡Oh!- Pete recordó ese momento en el pasado pero las cosas ahora no eran iguales, los reporteros no atacaban a la chica con tanta fuerza y a ella le resultaba fácil mantenerse imparcial y con su rostro frío de siempre, por lo menos en eso al parecer no necesitaba su ayuda.

-Dicen que no harán nada fuera de lo común- sin dejar de ver el televisor Jhon sorbió más a fondo sus fideos.

-Es de esperarse, después de todo no pueden ponerse a fanfarronear en…- los ojos azules del muchacho se entrecerraron un poco y luego sacudió la cabeza –Sabes Jhon vuelvo en un momento-

-No creo que ella quiera hablar contigo-

-¡Lo intentare de todas maneras!- saliendo de la casa con brios el muchacho cruzó a todo correr el espacio que lo separaba de la casa de Tazusa, había escogido con Jhon una casa que no quedara muy lejos de la del entrenador, si la chica lo supiera seguramente lo tacharía de acosador o alguna cosa por el estilo.

-¿Esta Miss Tazusa?- un tanto sudado y con sus sonrisa de siempre tocó a la puerta y preguntó sin pararse a ver que quien le abría era la pequeña Yoko.

-¡Pete-kun!- la niña sonrió de una manera deslumbrante –Tazu-nee esta arriba-

-¡Gracias Yoko-chan!- guiñándole un ojo el joven le desacomodó al pasar el cabello y corrió escaleras arriba brincando de dos en dos los escalones, al llegar frente a la puerta algún instinto primitivo le indicó entrar sin anunciarse, algo que en cualquier otra situación no habría hecho.

-¡Ah!- Tazusa giró, en el aire sus dos coletas violetas giraron con ella, sus manos enguantadas y el vestido que Mika le había confeccionado ciñéndose a su cuerpo enfundándole la cintura y haciendo ver enormes sus caderas, por un momento todo en su ser fue ira ¿Qué se suponía ese idiota entrando así a su habitación?, si hubiera entrado un par de minutos antes la hubiera visto aún cambiándose, furiosa como nunca giró la mirada en busca de algún objeto lo suficientemente grande o pesado como para hacerle daño pero entonces todos sus planes se le vinieron abajo con una simple frase.

-Nadie podrá verse más bonita que tú con ese vestido- los ojos azules de Pete brillaron en ese instante y las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron.

-E-estas loco…- de lo nerviosa que estaba tartamudeó y volvió a girarse al espejo –Lo mire por donde lo mire, este despierta o dormida el resultado es el mismo, esta ropa va a causar conmoción-

-Conmoción es su segundo nombre Miss Tazusa- acercándose lentamente el joven apenas extendió la mano lo suficiente para que la yema de sus dedos rozara sus hombros desnudos.

-Lo mire por donde lo mire este vestido es ridículo- pasando saliva y aún sonrojada la joven siguió observándose en el espejo.

-Será la mesera más hermosa de todas- el joven habló con lentitud, con una galantería que creía olvidada en su corazón, era muy diferente estar realmente presente en escena, era muy diferente el poder tocarla, rozar con sus dedos su suave piel.

-Pete Pumps te aseguró que si esto resulta un fiasco no te dejare salir vivo- frunciendo el ceño lo observó por el espejo y él soltó una de sus características risas francas y alegres que a ella le provocó nuevamente sentirse extraña.

Era Sakurano Tazusa, la chica del billón de dolares en belleza, tan atractiva que desde que había tenido la edad suficiente no había parado de recibir propuestas de todos los tipos de parte de hombres de todas las especies habidas y por haber y a todos les había dado aires de la manera más poco amable que se le había ocurrido, por ninguno de ellos había logrado sentir ni siquiera afecto ¿Por qué este chico sería diferente?

-¡Y deja de manosearme!- zafándose de improviso de su delicado agarre se giró hacía él.

-No era mi intención- él elevo ambas manos en señal de inocencia.

-Ni creas que porque parezco un pastel de quinceaños…-

-Una imagen como esa sería lo último que se me vendría a la mente al verla- sonriendo el joven se dejo caer sobre la cama y puso cara de falsa concentración para después levantar un dedo al aire feliz -¡Ya sé!, juguemos un poco-

-¿Juguemos?- ella lo observó con recelo.

-Escuche, quiero un café Express y un filete empanizado, si tiene donas sería muy amable de su parte-

-¿Qué?- sintiendo que la quijada le caería al suelo lo observó como quien ve al bicho más raro del planeta.

-Sería muy amable si también me trajera una toallita húmeda señorita-

-¡Estas loco!- golpeando en el suelo con el pie lo observó con una vena latiendo de mala manera en su cuello –Podrá ser que ahora traiga puesta esta ridícula cosa, que parezca una tonta mesera y todo eso ¡Pero sigo siendo Sakurano Tazusa!, que te vaya a servir café tu abuela-

-¡Eso!- pero contrario a toda expectativa él abrió los ojos feliz –Ser una trabajadora no va contigo, ser servicial no te pega, porque aunque seas una mesera sigues siendo Sakurano Tazusa, entonces servirás a los que te convenga, sonreirás a quienes sea necesario y patearas en el trasero a quienes no te interesan-

-No entiendo bien a bien a donde quieres llegar pero supongo que siempre esta bien ser uno mismo- arqueando ambas cejas ella puso una mano sobre su cintura.

-¡Diviértase Miss Tazusa!- sabía que lo tenía que decir ahora, todo lo que en otras circunstancias le diría en la pista se lo tendría que decir en esos momentos, ya no habría más fantasmas rubios susurrando palabras reconfortantes en su oído al momento de la competencia, ya no habría más apoyo moral.

-¿Qué me divierta? Vaya ideas más raras que…- Tazusa se encogió de hombros pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir como él la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba hacía él para después apresarla por la cintura y lograr que sus ojos violetas se clavaran en los azules de él.

-El pase a las olimpiadas lo tiene asegurado, ahora lo que esta en juego es la medalla, ¡Una medalla olímpica!, y no lograra obtenerla si se detiene, si se frena, ¡Debe dejarse llevar por la fuerza de sus sentimientos!, ¡Explotar!-

-Estas exagerando- poniendo las manos sobre sus brazos ella intentó alejarlo de ella sin muchas fuerzas, por alguna razón sus ojos azules la hipnotizaban, sus palabras la hacían vibrar, como si se adentraran en una parte de ella que nadie antes hubiera podido tocar.

-No exagero-

-Por dios, solo son los torneos nacionales, digo, todos los torneos son importantes pero no es como si fuera a ganar la medalla si…-

-¿Esa es la Tazusa que admiro?, ¿Dónde esta la chica que no se detiene ante nada y que da siempre lo mejor de si misma?-

-Oye…- asombrada porque la hubiera llamado por su nombre a secas ella dejo que la sacudiera entre sus brazos.

-Disfruta, sonríe ¡Sobre todo sonríe!, tu sonrisa… tu sonrisa es tan bella-

-Pete- abriendo más aún los ojos ella lo observó pasando saliva y hasta ese momento el rubio fue consciente de la posición en la que había quedado, en la manera en que la sostenía entre sus brazos, en su cercanía.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- la soltó al instante dando media vuelta y caminando hacía la puerta –No quería molestarla ni incomodarla, yo solo, solo quería que supiera que la apoyamos y que…- la puerta se abrió y sin girar nuevamente a verla susurró al aire sabedor de que ella lo escucharía –Y de verdad se ve preciosa Miss Tazusa-

-Ah- y entonces la puerta se cerró y ella se quedo caer sobre el colchón –Será idiota- y en sus mejillas el carmín pareció intensificarse.

**TORNEO NACIONAL DE JAPON**

Tazusa enfundada en una enorme y pesada chamarra azul se ocupaba dando vueltas y mas vueltas por el cuarto que le habían asignado para esperar su turno antes de salir a la pista, hacía unos pocos momentos Yoko había ido a brindarle sus ánimos y a regañadientes la joven había terminado aceptando que la pequeña se veía realmente tierna, siempre que la veía terminaba acordándose de su madre.

-Bueno…- soltando un enorme suspiro caminó con paso lento hacía fuera para después pasar a dirigirse a la pista, quien patinaba en esos instantes era Shitou, la exuberante pelirroja sonreía con su glamour característico, todo en su rutina era perfecto, cada salto, cada giro, cada momento perfectamente calculado y brillante.

-Su rutina es perfecta- lo susurró a si misma cuando la pelirroja acabó una perfecta ejecución –Su rutina es perfecta- lo volvió a repetir cerrando los ojos, en esos momentos en los que se veía el desempeño de un contrincante, cuando se veía algo así de maravilloso solo había dos caminos, pasar saliva y aceptar la derrota o alzar la barbilla y estar dispuesto a ser mejor.

_¡EXPLOTAR! _Recordó el rostro de Pete al momento que le gritaba, sus ojos azules encendiéndose, como si también él pudiera sentir la adrenalina, la emoción del torneo, explotar, solo explotar, Tazusa nunca lo había intentado antes, nunca lo había siquiera pensado pero… al momento de pasar al lado de Shitou ella sonrió, una sonrisa victoriosa, una sonrisa de orgullo, parecía decir "Supera esto".

-Lo superare- alzando la barbilla la joven miró la pista al tiempo que se quitaba la pesada chaqueta y el entrenador sujetaba la prenda entre sus brazos.

-Dalo todo Tazusa-

-Lo sé entrenador-

-Y… suceda lo que suceda… tu belleza siempre seguirá siendo la misma-

-¿Ah?- la joven tuvo el impulso de reír ante un piropo tan malo pero conociendo a su entrenador comprendía que su ingenua mente no daba para más –Gracias entrenador, no se preocupe, lo voy a lograr- acto seguido se impulsó hacía la pista de hielo, una pista donde había estado muchas veces, donde había caído y donde se había levantado.

-¡Animo Tazu-nee!- por lo general al estar en la pista no escuchaba a nada más que el ritmo de su corazón pero en esos justos momentos pudo escuchar la voz de su hermana como si le estuviera hablando al oído, alzó al instante la cabeza y encontró a su hermana haciendo altavoz con las manos, a Mika más nerviosa que ella y a dos jóvenes que antes no se hallaban en el contexto, ambos aullando como lobos para animarla y con solo ver esos cabellos rubios sintió como si algo en su pecho se encendiera.

**¡EXPLOTA! **

Sí, explotaría, la música creció en climax, la pegajosa y alegre cancioncilla resonó y entonces ella levantó la mano como quien toma una charola de comida, todos los ojos se posaron en ella, las luces, la atención y entonces cerró los ojos para después volver a abrirlos y su corazón vibró, Pete frente a ella volvió a gritar su mantra ¡EXPLOTA! Sus ojos azules vibrando, como si de alguna manera estuvieran conectados y entonces ella sonrió, una sonrisa coqueta y de cierta manera maliciosa, tal y como lo era ella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Sakurano Tazusa- frente a ella decenas de flashes estuvieron a punto de dejarla ciega.

-Adelante- irguiéndose lo más derecha que podía probó de poner la misma cara de frialdad que antes le era tan fácil mantener.

-Sorprendió a todo el mundo con su programa corto y ganó el primer lugar pero se cayó en la rutina libre-

-Así fue- asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza la joven le restó importancia al asunto.

-¿No cree que vuelve su maldición de caerse en la rutina larga?-

-Un fallo es un fallo no una maldición- la joven arqueó ambas cejas y las luces de las cámaras volvieron a cegarla, como representante de Japón para ir a las olimpiadas tanto ella como Shitou debían dar una rueda de prensa en solitario.

-Sin embargo Sakurano-senshu, para todos fue evidente que su desempeño en ambas rutinas fue completamente desigual- un reportero gordo y verdaderamente feo la apuntó con el dedo –Era como si en la rutina corta usted fuera otra persona-

-Quiero hacer evidente que la música de una rutina y la otra era completamente diferente- cruzándose de brazos la joven puso cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Pero si en la rutina corta incluso le sacó la lengua a la seleccionadora Mishiro!-

-Bueno, era parte de la representación- Tazusa a punto estuvo de morderse la lengua, lo cierto era que eso había sido completamente inventado en el ultimo segundo.

-En la rutina larga a pesar de tener un buen desempeño después de la caída no ha habido más que lo que se esperaba, no nos ha sorprendido Sakurano-senshu-

-¿A que te refieres?- la joven se inclinó hacía delante.

-La rutina corta fue demasiado buena, ha sorprendido a todos, pero en la rutina larga ha vuelto a la monotonía de siempre-

-¿Insinúas que mi trabajo es monótono?- frunciendo el ceño la joven observó al reportero de mala forma.

-Podría ser que solo puede esforzarse en una cosa a la vez ¿No?- una reportera con gafas y falda corta arqueó una ceja y a la joven le pareció insufrible.

-Doy el máximo siempre y…-

-A nosotros y a toda la nación en realidad no nos pareció que diera el máximo en la rutina libre, su caída solo habla de sus defectos y a pesar del logro obtenido en la rutina corta lo cierto es que algunos se cuestionan acerca de si tendrá un buen desempeño yendo a las olimpiadas con esos resultados-

-¿Con esos resultados?- Tazusa repitió la ultima frase al tiempo que sus labios se apretaban de rabia contenida ¡Que significaba entonces el primer lugar obtenido en la rutina corta en los torneos nacionales!

-Es cierto que venció a Shitou-senshu en la rutina corta pero ella ha demostrado mayor dominio y seguridad en la rutina libre y lo cierto es que en todo el tiempo que llevamos siguiéndolas a ambas usted es la única que ha caído en no pocas ocasiones-

-Un fallo es solo…-

-Además Sakurano-senshu, usted esta muy segura de que será seleccionada para ir a las olimpiadas, no se le nota ningún asomo de duda en esa cuestión- un reportero volvió a interrumpirla y ella frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo podían cuestionarle eso después de ver sus resultados?

-Se dice por ahí que podría ser que usted haya de alguna manera llegado a un acuerdo con la federación-

-¡Pero están locos!- sin poderse reprimir por más tiempo saltó de su asiento -¡¿De donde creen que puedo sacar dinero para sobornar a alguien?!-

-Claro, claro…- el reportero más cercano se frotó las manos una contra la otra -¿Pero que tal su entrenador?-

-¿Qué?- sin acabar de creerse tanta ignorancia y envidia la joven abrió grandes los ojos.

-Su entrenador es un hombre rico ¿No es verdad?, él podría fácilmente…-

-¡Cállese!- furiosa la joven estampó ambas manos sobre la mesa.

-Ese arranque de genio solo demuestra la verdad de las palabras, además Sakurano-senshu ¿No es cierto que usted vive en la casa de su entrenador?-

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver?- sus ojos violetas parecieron arrojar llamas.

-Una joven de dieciséis años y un hombre soltero, su relación da mucho que hablar-

-¡Como pueden…!-

-Además el hecho de que su hermana pequeña viva con ustedes es solo una tapadera ¿No es cierto?-

-¡¿Tapadera de que?!-

-Sus padres están divorciados según creo- un reportero delgado y ojeroso se rascó la barbilla como al descuido -¿Qué le dicen acerca de su comportamiento?, ¿Le dicen que es una grosera por ejemplo?, ¿Qué debe controlar su genio?-

-Ellos…- repentinamente toda la furia fue sustituida por un amargo sentimiento –Ellos, no, no he hablado con ellos últimamente-

-Que hija tan fría-

-Seguramente ahora que es una figura no le interesa en lo absoluto de donde vino-

-Hay gente que no puede llevar bien la fama- en seguida las murmuraciones empezaron a crecer y ella apretó las manos sobre su falda y se mordió tan fuerte el labio para no llorar que se provocó sangre.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que habló con su madre?-

-¿Ahora que es famosa se ha olvidado de su familia?-

-¿Cree que le sienta bien a su imagen de competidor olímpico el ser desapegada a su seno familiar?- las preguntas se volcaban una sobre otra y ella solo quería gritar ¡Basta, basta, basta!, ¿Cuándo diablos la entrevista había dado un giro tan inesperado?, ¿Qué tenían que ver sus padres en todo eso?, ¿Qué de bueno tenía que le recordaran sentimientos tan tristes? Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas, solo quería escapar, salir de ahí, los flashes de las cámaras parecieron intensificarse en ese instante, como para captar por completo toda su esencia desolada.

-Sakurano-senshu- una voz clara al final del salón provocó que todos giraran hacía ahí e incluso la joven levantó la mirada aún con los ojos llorosos para ver quien había hablado.

-Sakurano-senshu volviendo al asunto de su desempeño en el torneo nacional lo cierto es que su rutina corta fue perfecta y graciosa pero me pareció que antes de iniciar y al finalizar giraba a ver a alguien en el público y entonces sus ojos se han encendido-

-¡Ah!- al instante las lagrimas se secaron de sus ojos y su labio tembló al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban suavemente –Fue solo… había alguien importante para mí ahí-

-¿Quién era esa persona?-

-Mi hermanita- lo soltó confundida y sabiendo que no mentía del todo, Yoko era la única familia que tenía, por lo menos así es como ella lo sentía. Pero lo cierto es que aquella persona, la persona que la había hecho arriesgarse y explotar tenía los ojos azules como el mar.

………**..**

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Tazusa llegó a su casa tan tambaleante y sensible que tanto el entrenador como su hermana prefirieron esconderse tras los muebles y tratar de no aumentar su furia que era más que conocida por todos en aquella casa, pero lo cierto es que el estado de ánimo de la joven era absolutamente contrario a lo que todos suponían.

Encerrándose en su cuarto la joven se dejo caer sobre su cama y soltó un enorme suspiro, no quería llorar, gracias a ese tal Niita había sido capaz de controlarse en la rueda de prensa pero lo cierto es que esos tontos comentarios de los reporteros habían logrado remover sentimientos que creía haber enterrado y ahogado en lo profundo de su ser.

-Miss Tazusa…- por alguna razón no le sorprendió escuchar el suave murmullo del joven desde su ventana.

-¿Qué quieres canadiense?- lo soltó con agresividad esperando que él se fuera pero eso no sería posible, Pete ya había pasado por ese momento, por más que le gritara no pensaba irse, sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

-¿Puedo entrar?- se hallaba encaramado al árbol más cercano.

-No- pero a pesar de la negativa él se descolgó de la rama y llegó de un limpio salto al interior del cuarto.

-Esto se llama invadir propiedad privada y además acoso- sin pararse de la cama la joven habló intentando parecer indiferente pero lo cierto es que Pete podía sentir cada frase adolorida por atrás de su aparente frialdad.

-Miss Tazusa, no debería escuchar las cosas que ellos dicen, lo hacen solo para ganar audiencia y…- sentándose a un lado de ella sobre el colchón de la cama el joven se rascó la cabeza y entonces ella cerró los ojos.

-¿Sabes?, lo cierto es que nunca hago nada bien, cuando era pequeña mamá me llevo a un torneo de patinaje, yo quería que ella se quedara a verme, había practicado mucho y lo esperaba de corazón pero mamá me dijo que no podría ser, no podría ser porque se iba de casa, porque mamá y papá ya no podían vivir juntos, ella llevaba una maleta y dijo que sabía que yo entendería- por un momento entre los dos solo hubo silencio y oscuridad para que luego la joven dejara salir una pequeña risa –Que yo entendería- era una risa tan triste y dura que Pete sintió como si el corazón se le encogiera.

-Tazusa…-

-Ese día me dije que si lograba patinar y ganar, si lograba saltar sin caerme entonces mamá volvería, pero me caí, mis rodillas sintieron el frío de la pista y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, porque no lo había logrado, ella no volvería, todo era mi culpa-

-Tazusa…- actuando por instinto él busco a tientas su mano y entrelazó los dedos de ella con los suyos, en el pasado no había sabido que hacer en aquel instante, él era un muchacho tan alegre que ver lágrimas o debilidad en otra persona lo hacía sentirse mal, por eso en el pasado su único objetivo había sido divertirla, pero por esa misma razón había aspectos de Tazusa que aún desconocía, había fragmentos de ella que le eran completamente ajenos.

-Mi madre tiene el cabello castaño y ojos almendrados, lo cierto es que no me parezco mucho a ella pero Yoko salió igualita- sin dejar de observar el techo Tazusa sintió como un par de lágrimas resbalaban de su ojo derecho deslizándose por su mejilla.

-Entonces eres parecida a tu padre- Pete habló suavemente, sin verla, solo sujetando su mano entre la suya.

-Sí, papá es un hombre muy atractivo- por un momento la mano de Pete sintió la tensión que ella sentía, como si peleara internamente por no dejar escapar lo que sus labios se esforzaban por soltar –Ellos no solían pelear mucho al principio, luego discutían siempre con ese aire de madurez, no importaba si estaba yo o no presente, de todas maneras Tazusa era capaz de entender, ella siempre era capaz de entender-

-Tazusa- sin poder ser imparcial por más tiempo el joven se giró hacía ella y al mismo tiempo la joven se levantó limpiándose con su mano libre el rastro de lágrimas.

-Entonces nació Yoko y las cosas se pusieron peor, papá era un hombre atractivo, mamá también lo era y entonces ambos eran asediados por su belleza, se celaban entre sí pero al mismo tiempo les enorgullecía que otros los amaran ¡Y ellos no se preocupaban de que Tazusa los escuchara!- gritó al tiempo que más lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y entonces Pete actuó más por instinto que por razón, la sujetó de la cabeza y la estrelló contra su pecho aferrandola como si en eso se le fuera la vida.

-Tazusa siempre entendía, ella era inteligente y comprendía- estremeciéndose entre sus brazos la joven lo aferró por los hombros –Mamá me dejo, ella tenía una vida nueva al lado de un hombre nuevo, sabía que yo entendería, a papá empecé a estorbarle poco después, por eso Tazusa tenía que irse a su cuarto y dormirse rápidamente, luego pensé que si era buena, si por lo menos era buena en el patinaje ellos me querrían por eso pero a ninguno pareció importarle mucho, solo dijeron "Lo sabía, Tazusa es muy capaz" y eso fue todo, luego el entrenador me ofreció su casa, él es muy ingenuo, me lo dijo como si nada sin saber que por dentro yo sentía como si por fin fuera importante para alguien y entonces…-

-No estas sola Tazusa- el rubio se lo susurró suavemente, sin soltarla un solo centímetro.

-Yo no he dicho que…- abriendo los ojos con sorpresa la joven intentó alzar la cabeza para poder verlo pero él se lo impidió.

-Claro que no lo has dicho, no por lo menos con palabras, pero me lo gritaron tus ojos desde que nos conocimos, me lo dijo tu rostro frío, tu manera de querer estar sola por propia voluntad y no porque fuera tu triste realidad-

-Que sabes…- pasando saliva con terror se dio cuenta de que le estaba abriendo su corazón a un completo desconocido, le había dicho lo que no le había dicho a nadie, había llorado sobre su camisa y había permitido que la encerrara en sus brazos -¡Suéltame!-

-No te voy a soltar Tazusa- él le susurró suavemente, acariciando su cabello con sus labios –En el pasado no te podía abrazar y ahora que puedo no vas a impedírmelo-

-He dicho que me sueltes- poniéndose tensa apretó ambos puños, no quería tenerlo cerca pero quería que la siguiera abrazando, quería darle un golpe para que la soltara pero al mismo tiempo quería que él luchara por mantenerla entre sus brazos.

-Tazusa no estás sola, yo estoy contigo-

-¿Quién pidió que tú estuvieras a mi lado?- apretando los dientes pareció gruñir la frase.

-Nadie, pero estoy aquí de todas maneras-

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?- lo susurró cansada de luchar por soltarse.

-No me creerías- él a su vez también soltó un suspiro, se sentía tan bien tenerla así, poder tocarla, poder de verdad sentirla.

-Últimamente creo que podría creer cualquier cosa- suavemente se separó de él y esta vez Pete dejo que sus brazos la soltaran, por un momento ambos se vieron fijamente, ella aún con el rastro de sus lágrimas y él serio, tanto como probablemente no lo había visto nunca.

-Tazusa, aunque no me quieras a tu lado lo cierto es que yo ya no puedo separarme de ti-

-Explícame- sacudiendo la cabeza la joven tomó aire –No eres un fan más, no eres tampoco un loco enamorado, no eres nada mío, eres un simple extraño, entonces ¿Por qué?-

-No me creerías Tazusa- el joven río suavemente y parándose le revolvió el cabello.

-¡Oye!- se paró ella tras él.

-Por ahora lo mejor será irme porque…- el joven ya se disponía a avanzar hacía la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y sopetón.

-¡Tazu-nee lo lograste, te seleccionaron para las olimpiadas!- la pequeña Yoko ya corría con los brazos extendidos hacía su hermana cuando reparó en el joven rubio que estaba por escapar por la ventana, por un momento todo fue silencio, los tres se vieron entre ellos, Pete viendo a la niña con una raya morada bajo los ojos, la pequeña con los ojos bien abiertos y Tazusa con una enorme vena latiendo en su frente, ¡Maldito canadiense por meterla siempre en problemas!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Hola, realmente lamento la demora pero aunque lo intentaba lo cierto es que la facultad no me dejaba vida así que tuve que esperar a las vacaciones jeje. Esta vez hemos avanzado hasta los torneos nacionales, la razón por la que Tazusa vuelve a fallar en la rutina libre es porque como no esta presionada por ser seleccionada no tiene que arriesgarse como en el original. El capitulo donde un miembro de la federación quiere dejarla mal parada se ha visto suprimido porque en esta ocasión como van tanto ella como Shitou no tenía razón de ser.

En uno o dos capítulos más ya veremos el final, de verdad agradezco mucho su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz.

AGRADEZCO A:

**Rayearthfan**

**Lian Canella Darko**

**Haruko Hinako**

**Annyuska14**

**Cheza-chan**

**Kiki**

**Isuzurin90**

Lamento muchísimo hacerlos esperar pero espero sepan perdonarme, en cuanto a traducir la historia al ingles, tal vez lo pensaría más adelante porque por ahora lo único que deseo es terminarla aunque sea en español jeje. Mil besos Ciao

_8 de Abril del 2010 Jueves _


	5. Amor y gloria

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA PETE**

**Capitulo 5: Amor y gloria**

**Por: Okashira Janet**

_Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyaron hasta este punto, les estoy realmente agradecida._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**-**¡Ah!- Pete salió despedido por la ventana después de que Tazusa lo arrojara de mala manera.

-¡Y no vuelvas a colarte en mi cuarto!- apenas pudo escuchar su grito enfurecido y un suave susurro de Yoko "¿Él estará bien?", lleno de ramitas, con varios raspones y un tanto mareado sacudió la cabeza y trató de orientarse, ¡Oh cierto!, había ido a ver a Tazusa de noche para consolarla, ahora que lo pensaba quizás aquello no fuera tan buena idea.

-Tara-tara-ra-ra-ra- su bolsillo empezó a vibrar con la pegajosa canción del jazz libre y el rubio metió mecánicamente la mano para sacar su móvil.

-¿Si?.. ¡Mamá!- su rostro se iluminó, hacía varios días que no lo llamaban de su casa, por varios segundos sus ojos azules brillaron con emoción pero poco a poco fueron volviéndose opacos -¿Qué?... ¿Regresar?-

…**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

-Tazusa, Yoko… ha-hay algo que quisiera decirles- ambas hermanas iban bajando las escaleras cuando el entrenador las interceptó, lucía nervioso, su bigote se movía con sus propios temblores.

-¿Acerca de que?- la de cabello violeta arqueó una ceja, no se sentía de humor para escuchar los tartamudeos del hombre, se había pasado la noche entera rumiando contra cierto rubio sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se colorearan.

-Es… bueno yo…-

-Tenemos escuela entrenador- Tazusa arqueó ambas cejas, Yoko soltó un profundo bostezo.

-¡No es algo que pueda decirse a la ligera, es muy difícil, ustedes no saben lo que me cuesta decirles que…!- pero cuando con los puños apretados el castaño estaba a punto de confesarse las dos chicas habían desaparecido, una en busca del desayuno y la otra a por su mochila.

-¡Chicas!- el entrenador dejó que inmensos surcos de lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

-Hoy si que el entrenador se encuentra raro- Tazusa se llevó una manzana a la boca y sujetó su mochila por un tirante -¡Me voy porque se me hace tarde!-

-Que te vaya bien Tazu-nee- Yoko se despidió agitando la mano y la joven patinadora bajó los escalones del frente de dos en dos, bien, ahora sus preocupaciones se habían reducido a entrenar, entrenar y entrenar hasta desfallecer, debía ganar en las olimpiadas y…

-¡Sakurano senshu!-

-¡Sakurano senshu!-

-¿Ah?- parpadeó confundida cuando decenas de cegadores luces se accionaron en su rostro, ¿la prensa?, ¿No era muy temprano para eso?

-¡Oigan!- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones -¡Necesito llegar a la escuela!-

-¡Sakurano-senshu!, ¿Es cierto que tiene un romance con un aviador?-

-¿Qué, que?- la boca se le abrió de la impresión y un tic apareció en su ojo.

-¡Hemos escuchado que se ven secretamente por la noche!-

-¡él estuvo en su habitación ayer por la noche!-

-¡Un romance antes de las Olimpiadas!-

-¡¿Cómo es posible?- furiosa la joven le arrebató al sujeto más cercano un ejemplar de diario, la foto que habían tomado era mala y sólo se podía ver una figura amorfa saliendo disparada por la ventana (seguramente cortesía de la patada que le había asestado a Pete).

-¿Es él su amor?-

-¿Están enamorados Sakurano-senshu?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- un afilado colmillo sobresalió de su labio -¡Y ahora abran paso que quiero ir a la escuela!-

-¡Tazusa!- empezaba a ser devorada por la multitud cuando el entrenador y su hermanita llegaron a su rescate.

-¡Corre Tazu-nee!-

-¡Sí!- con toda la fuerza de sus atléticas piernas echó a correr pero una oleada de fans la obligó a cambiar de dirección, ¿Por qué la gente era tan pesada?, ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a ella?, ¡Cuando viera a ese canadiense lo iba a matar!

-¡Aquí!-

-¿Ah?- apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando unas manos varoniles la apresaron por la cintura y el brazo tirando de ella hacía un callejón oscuro, ¿Acaso era un pervertido?, sin tiempo ni siquiera para gritar alzó su rodilla con toda la fuerza de su delgada complexión impactando en el estomago del advenedizo.

-Sakurano-senshu…- el hombre imploró después de haber perdido todo el aire –Como me lo esperaba de una patada olímpica-

-¡Niita-san!- ella abrió los ojos a extremos increíbles, buena la había hecho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0**

-¿Y entonces estas triste por…?- Jhon dejó la pregunta al aire al tiempo que sorbía sus fideos, de verdad que amaba el ramen.

-Te lo dije- Pete sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos y suspiró abatido –Nuestros padres quieren que regresemos-

-¿Cuándo?-

-25 de Febrero- el rubio volvió a suspirar.

-¿Eso no es bueno?- el castaño ladeó la cabeza –Dijiste que la fecha de la competición era el 23 de febrero-

-¡Es como si solo me dieran dos días más antes de volver a morir!-

-No seas drástico- el castaño rodó los ojos.

-Cuando estuve muerto me quitaron la oportunidad de estar con Tazusa el mismo día de la competición, ahora será dos días después ¡Y el mundo volverá a separarnos!-

-Vamos…- el de ojos verdes se aclaró la garganta –Cierto que estará del otro lado del mundo pero… pensándolo bien… bueno es cierto- encogiéndose de hombros el chico siguió sorbiendo sus fideos.

-¡Eres un mal amigo si no puedes sentir mi sufrimiento!- Pete dejo caer de manera fatalista la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno, el Pete que conozco no se quedaría llorando, sonreiría y trataría de arreglarlo, algo así-

-¿Algo así?- el rubio enarcó una ceja.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que se supone pasara ahora?-

-Mmm- Pete caviló un momento –Si no mal recuerdo se correrán una serie de chismes, un trío amoroso entre…-

-Ah… Pete…-

-Entre el entrenador, Tazusa y….-

-Ah… Pete…-

-Y un reportero que se llama Niita-

-Pete…-

-¿Qué?- finalmente el joven posó su mirada cielo en su amigo quien le señaló el televisor.

_-Sakurano Tazusa parece verse en más de un problema y esta vez no con relación a su polémico pase a las Olimpiadas si no debido a su relación con tres hombres a la vez, su entrenador, un freelance y un piloto aviador, con ustedes las imágenes-_

_-_¡¿Qué?- todo el rubio cabello del joven se erizó y Jhon se echó hacía atrás huyendo de aquella explosión de parte de su amigo.

_-Aquí podemos ver como Sakurano-senshu mantiene una relación oculta con el piloto aviador a quien recibe de noche en su habitación, creemos que su entrenador aún no sabe nada de esto y nos preguntamos como reaccionara al enterarse-_

-¡Tazusa me va a matar!- el joven se agarró con desesperación la cabeza, en la televisión siguieron pasando imágenes, esta vez de los encuentros que la chica había tenido con Niita, genial, nunca pensó verse en un enredo como ese, ahora realmente sabía lo que sentía Tazusa.

-Tengo que arreglar esto- poniéndose a todo correr un suéter el joven corrió hacía la puerta.

-¿Estas seguro que no empeoraras las cosas?- pero la voz de Jhon resonó en el pasillo sin que Pete la oyera y el joven soltó un suspiro, había que ver las cosas que se tenían que hacer por los amigos.

-¡Tazusa debe estar muy enojada!- el viento invernal le dio de lleno al rubio en la cara, ¿Cómo lograría contentarla?, si mal no recordaba la chica estaría furiosa en esos instantes, después descubriría los verdaderos sentimientos de Niita y su entrenador pero mientras tanto…

-¡Tazusa!- no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando ella salió de pronto, los ojos azules hicieron contacto con los violetas.

-¡Tú!- la joven que iba corriendo se retiró un auricular y lo observó con rabia -¡Tienes la mas minima idea de todos los problemas que me estas dando!-

-Yo-yo solo- tartamudeó retrocediendo un paso cuando ella avanzó amenazadora hacía él.

-¡Están inventando tonterías con nosotros y tu ni siquiera me…!- cualquier cosa que la chica fuera a decir fue cortada por un aluvión de flashes, anteriormente cuando estaba en el cuerpo de la chica Pete no se había visto tan afectado por las luces como en ese momento.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!- crujiendo los dedos de su mano la chica puso una cara en verdad aterradora pero aquello no pareció importarle a los fotógrafos.

-Oigan, cuidado- Pete colocó un brazo tras ella temiendo que trastabillara ante la presión de la que estaban siendo presas.

-¡Estas empeorando todo!- ella le soltó un empellón, la multitud se fue contra ellos.

-¡Oigan!- aquel era un atolladero, Pete intentó sujetarla, ella escapar de él, finalmente fue golpeada contra un tronco.

-¡Basta!- la joven gritó empezando a asustarse, nunca antes la habían asediado de esa manera, múltiples manos la jaloneaban como si con eso consiguieran parte de ella.

-Es suficiente- lo único que pudo ver fue la espalda del rubio colocándose frente a ella como un escudo, como un protector sólo para ella –Le van a hacer daño- sus brazos estaban extendidos, se veía mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, de pronto se sintió pequeña, tanto como cuando siendo una niña su madre la había dejado sola en un torneo de patinaje.

-Ah…- jadeó al darse cuenta la analogía que estaba haciendo en su mente, ¡No, no y no!, Pete no era importante para ella, nunca lo sería, él no podía ser su protector, las personas así siempre se iban de su vida.

-¡Quítate!- lo empujo respirando entrecortadamente –No necesito de nadie que intente salvarme, sé cuidarme sola- sus ojos violetas se habían oscurecido a tal grado que lucían peligrosos, sin embargo Pete la tomó de la mano y volvió a colocarla tras ella.

-Miss Tazusa necesita estar concentrada para el torneo ¿No lo entienden?, ella esta participando por Japón, ustedes deberían apoyarla, esta representando a su tierra, a su país, a todos ustedes, ¿Por qué acosarla?, ¿Por qué intentar lastimarla?-

-Cierra la boca Pete- sintió que el nombre del rubio se le deshacía en los labios, la gente a su alrededor se había quedado estática pero eso no quería decir que volverían al ataque en cuanto vieran la oportunidad.

-¡Por aquí!- no pudo ni pensar cuando el joven ya la llevaba corriendo, jalándola de la mano.

-O-oye…- sonrojada intentó zafarse, ya bastantes problemas tenía sin que él llegara con complejo de príncipe azul –Yo puedo correr sin tu ayuda-

-¡Es Niita-san!- pero Pete no la estaba oyendo -¡Vamos!-

-Pensé que necesitaban ayuda- el freelance abrió la puerta de su camioneta y el rubio entró de un salto jalando a la joven quien no pudo oponer mucha resistencia cuando el auto ya arrancaba.

-¡Fiuu!- el rubio dejo escapar un silbido.

-Me tenían preocupado por ese espectacular que apareció-

-Hum…- Tazusa estrujó el suéter bajo sus dedos, lo que le faltaba, estar en un auto con dos de sus supuestos enamorados, a todo esto ¿Por qué se encontraba tan colorada?, así no es como era la mujer del billón de dólares -¿A dónde vamos?-

-Quisiera mostrarle algo- el reportero la observó por el retrovisor y desvió ligeramente los ojos hacía Pete –También puede ir él, es su…- el freelance se atoró con las palabras y la chica negó energéticamente con las manos.

-¡No, no, para nada!- Pete miró por la ventana, por alguna razón que ella negara cualquier indicio amoroso de manera tan apasionada lo ponía mal.

-Oh… ¿Eres Pete Pumps, eh?-

-Sí- el rubio volvió la atención hacía Niita sintiéndose desubicado, ¿Por qué conocía su nombre?

-Vas a dar una demostración aérea al inicio de las olimpiadas ¿Verdad?-

-¿Lo hare?- el rubio parpadeó, Tazusa lo giró a ver con desconfianza y justo en ese momento su celular empezó a sonar -¿Me disculpan?- aturdido se busco el móvil y al abrirlo notó un nuevo mensaje de Jhon.

_¿Le prometiste a Tazu algo que la impresionara, no?, me debes una amigo, te explico en la casa_

¿Lo de la demostración en las olimpiadas era cosa suya?, de verdad que la familia Aarhus era poderosa.

-Debes ser un excelente piloto para que te den una oportunidad como esa-

-Bueno- el joven se rascó la nuca –Hace un tiempo que no entreno pero…- Tazusa lo observó de reojo, como si considerara sus palabras -¡Lo único que se debe hacer es explotar!, ¿No?-

-Ese parece ser tu mantra- la chica murmuró cuando los tres bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al departamento de Niita.

-Pónganse cómodos traeré café-

-Ok- Pete se dejo caer en el sillón, era la segunda vez que iba a aquel lugar y la primera vez había asustado a Tazusa metiéndole ideas raras acerca del reportero, mejor se abstendría de eso por aquella ocasión.

-Entonces vas a cumplir tu parte del trato- la joven lo observó fijamente.

-Por supuesto- una idea apareció de golpe en la cabeza del rubio –Volaremos juntos-

-¿Qué?-

-Se lo explico luego-

-Viene el café- Niita dejó las tazas en la mesa, ambos muchachos tomaron la suya y dieron su respectivo sorbo mientras el reportero se acercaba a la alacena y retiraba un álbum, por largo rato los tres estuvieron sin decir nada, ellos sorbiendo poco a poco el café y el reportero con aquel objeto entre las manos, finalmente el freelance soltó un suspiro y armándose de valor se dirigió hacía la chica.

-¿Ginban Kaleidoscope?- Tazusa leyó intrigada cuando el reportero colocó el álbum en sus manos, aquello contenía múltiples fotos suyas sobre la pista de patinaje.

-La progresión de Sakurano Tazusa- completó Pete sin ver los títulos, conocía eso de memoria.

-Pero se termina a la mitad- la chica ladeó la cabeza pasando las hojas en limpio.

-En ese lugar pondré su entrevista después de que gane una medalla-

-Hum…- la chica enrojeció pero luego levantó la barbilla orgullosa –Es un trato-

-Y ahora, sería mejor irnos- Pete se paró pesadamente del sillón pero ella se removió como si no estuviera de acuerdo con aquello –Es tarde Miss Tazusa la llevo a su casa-

-¿Y dejar que sigan los chismes?- ella arqueó una ceja –Ni loca-

-Ah- Niita enrojeció –Yo pensaba que ustedes dos…-

-¡No!- ella saltó.

-Algo así- Pete la tomó de la mano y evadió dos potentes golpes a su rostro antes de poder cruzar el umbral -¡Nos vemos Niita-san!-

-¿Pero que haces?- ya caminando por la calle la chica se zafó de su agarre.

-Escucha- el soltó un suspiro, no esperaba reaccionar de forma tan celosa –Sé que te gusta Niita-san pero…-

-¿Q-que dices?- ella apretó su bolso, sus mejillas apenas coloreándose.

-Pero él esta enamorado de Shitou-senshu no te miento-

-De cualquier manera no es como si me interesara- aunque su rostro se encogió un poco.

-Y por cierto, lo que tu entrenador quiere es presentarte a su prometida-

-Ah…- ella se detuvo momentáneamente, aunque eso era un alivio… -Y ahora vas a decirme que en realidad tu también quieres a Mika y esto de tener múltiples enamorados era un enorme malentendido ¿Cierto?- sonrió aunque por alguna extraña razón sintió algo seco rozándole la garganta.

-No- la volvió a sujetar de la mano y la obligó a caminar, sin girar a verla siguió su camino con el flequillo rubio tapándole los ojos.

-¿No?- intentó decirlo con diversión pero su pregunta fue apenas un quiebre de voz.

-No es así- sin embargo él no hizo por aclarar la situación y ella bajó la mirada sabiendo que no debía esperar más, después de todo su vida siempre había sido así, no había gente que fuera su escudo, Sakurano Tazusa conseguía lo que quería por sus propios medios, las personas importantes para ella eran solo tres, Mika, su hermana y el entrenador y probablemente ninguno de ellos sabía lo importante que era para ella.

-Puedes irte- sin saber como habían llegado a la casa del entrenador –Tengo que ir a que el entrenador me presente a su novia señor pitonisa- arqueó una ceja haciéndole una chanza y entonces sintió los brazos de él rodeándola, encerrándola en un abrazo tibio.

-¡¿Qué haces?, ¡La prensa y los medios y…!-

-En realidad me gustaría que aquello fuera cierto- él habló suave y lentamente, sus ojos azules brillando bajo la luna, no entendía porque pero en el pasado nunca se lo había dicho, que la quería, tampoco había dejado que ella se lo dijera a él, sabía que sería demasiado doloroso, que no podría soportar la perdida.

-¿Qué fuera cierto?- lentamente colocó las manos sobre sus brazos, al principio la idea era apartarlo pero al final sus dedos apenas se colocaron sobre su masculina piel.

-Que lo que dice la prensa fuera cierto, en verdad me gustaría-

-¿Ah?- era un poco enrevesado pero lo entendía, por lo menos creía entenderlo.

-Buenas noches Miss Tazusa- le beso la frente, por largos segundos sus labios se mantuvieron tiernamente sobre aquel pedazo de piel, el viento sopló alrededor de ellos despeinando sus coloridas melenas, finalmente él la soltó y le dedicó una ultima sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse, Tazusa lo observó hasta que su espalda fue un punto en la distancia, le pareció que aquello le traía la sensación de perder algo, se pregunto si era lógico el deseo que la acometía de llorar.

**ENTRENAR**

A eso se había reducido sus vidas, Tazusa giraba, saltaba, brillaba, Pete hacía lo mismo, enfundado en su traje naranja con su casco azul surcaba los aires en su avioneta, la primera vez que lo había intentado había sentido tal sensación de pánico que creyó que moriría por tercera vez, no era la misma avioneta en la que había terminado su vida, esta no tenía el dibujo de una mesera en su radiante pintura, sin embargo la calidez de la cabina, el olor de los asientos, todo le recordaba aquel día, aquel día que había vivido de diferente forma, el día que había muerto y el día que no lo había hecho, en uno recordaba sólo la explosión y en el otro los ojos chispeantes de Jhon

"_¡Soy yo, John! ¿Estas bien?, por un momento pensé que te matarías" _últimamente Jhon había aceptado completamente su historia de fantasmas, el castaño era así, creía sin más, sin ponerse a pensar demasiado, él también era un poco así, ver la vida con una sonrisa, creer en el mañana, disfrutar, vivir, explotar.

Tazusa era diferente, aunque a veces lograba sonreír no era ni parecido a lo que había logrado estando dentro de ella, ¿Cómo ganaría en las olimpiadas si no estaba él a su lado?, no, no, aquello era muy egocéntrico de su parte, Tazusa era una excelente patinadora sin su ayuda, su misión no había sido esa, el ángel se lo había dicho, su misión era llevar una sonrisa verdadera al rostro de esa chica.

-Pete- cuando bajo de la avioneta Jhon le arrojó una botella de agua que él atrapó al vuelo –Supongo que esperare y veré las Olimpiadas por la televisión-

-¿En serio?- el rubio parpadeó pasando un trago –Pensé que irías conmigo a Turín-

-Ah- el castaño se rascó la nuca, parecía nervioso –Es por la hermanita de Tazusa-

-¿No es muy pequeña para ti?- el de ojos azules arqueó una ceja.

-¡No es eso!- él negó violentamente agitando sus rulos castaños –Es que… bueno, dio por hecho que estaríamos apoyando a Tazusa, ella, Mika y yo-

-¿Entonces?-

-No quiero desilusionarla- los ojos verdes evitaron a los de su amigo –Esa niña aunque por fuera parezca muy madura en realidad es una solitaria ¿Cierto?-

-Lo es- Pete sonrió con nostalgia, realmente Jhon no notaba los esfuerzos de la pequeña por unirlo con Mika, definitivamente su amigo era un caso perdido y no sería él quien le abriera los ojos, conociéndolo Jhon salía por patas.

-¿Crees que Tazusa gane en esta ocasión?-

-No lo sé- el rubio se frotó las sienes –En la ocasión pasada cambiábamos la rutina larga de tal manera que era como si voláramos por el cielo, pero en esta ocasión no puedo hacerlo, ya suficiente logre con cambiar la rutina corta-

-¿Entonces?- el castaño parpadeó.

-Tengo una idea- el rubio se removió inquieto –Aunque no sé si funcione-

-Espero que si- el castaño se apoyó en la avioneta y elevó los ojos al cielo –Es una buena chica-

-Lo es- y una enorme sonrisa se pintó en los labios del rubio –Lo es-

…**.**

Tazusa soltó un suspiro cuando salió de su casa dejando a su entrenador quejándose de un fuerte dolor de estomago, de verdad, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía estar ella si un hombre mayor sucumbía a los nervios primero?

-De verdad que el entrenador…- meneó la cabeza con una apenas perceptible sonrisa en los labios y echó a andar subiendo lo más que podía su chaqueta para que no se le viera parte del rostro, con el frío la prensa y los fanáticos habían dejado de asediarla un poco, aquello le daba un respiro, aunque fuera uno pequeño.

Dentro de poco serían las Olimpiadas, lo tenía en su mente en cada momento, al despertarse y al dormirse, lo sentía burbujear en su estomago y apenas podía pasarlo a segundo plano durante los entrenamientos, ¿Estaba bien?, suponía que sí, había esperado por ejemplo que sus padres intentaran acercarse a ella cuando la habían elegido representante nacional pero eso no había pasado, era mejor entonces concentrarse en las Olimpiadas, más racional.

-Hum…- pateó una piedra del camino, también había dejado de ir al instituto, le habían dado unas vacaciones para que se concentrara en el torneo, a decir verdad sólo iba al instituto porque sabía que si quería ser una buena patinadora también debía tener cierto grado de cultura pero ir a aquel lugar era un tormento, de no ser por Mika…

-Mika, Yoko y el entrenador- susurró despacio, las hojas se elevaban y volvían a caer a su alrededor, aquella presión la ahogaba pero de alguna manera, una muy extraña, la mantenía viva, le susurraba al oído que su existencia era necesaria, que su existencia estaba justificada. El patinaje era su vida, su razón de ser, por más lagrimas que le causara jamás renunciaría a él, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-Miss Tazusa-

-¡Ah!- giró en redondo sin poder evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas –Pete- no lo había visto desde aquel día cuando habían ido a casa de Niita, luego de eso la prensa se había aplacado, ¿Cuánto había pasado de eso?, ¿Dos semanas?, ¿Tres?

-Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- el muchacho pasó saliva, por alguna razón no lucía tan brillante como de costumbre.

-Pensé que habías regresado por donde habías venido canadiense- ella arqueó una ceja, él bajó la mirada sonriendo de manera enigmática.

-Hum-

-Pero no es así, ¿Verdad?- no se dio cuenta de que había aprehensión en sus palabras hasta que estas escaparon de su garganta –Es decir- pero se recompuso rápidamente –Primero tienes que dar tu tonta demostración en las olimpiadas-

-La demostración será después de su rutina corta- el muchacho se sentó en una banca cercana, se veía cansado.

-¿Por qué luces tan patético?- arqueando una ceja ella se sentó a su lado, manteniendo las distancias.

-Una vez me dijiste que querías saber porque estaba tan interesado en ti-

-Decídete, ¿Me vas a tratar con respeto o me vas a tutear? Porque…-

-¿Aun quieres saberlo?- él la interrumpió y ella soltó un bufido.

-No sabía que te iba a deprimir tanto hablar de eso-

-Estoy inseguro, aún ahora no sé si sea la mejor idea-

-Escúpelo- no se lo pensó mucho en realidad.

-Verás- entrecruzó sus dedos, sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza –Sé cosas que no le has dicho a nadie, sé lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante hasta el 23 de febrero-

-Conozco tus poderes de pitonisa- la joven se llevó una mano a la frente e hizo ojos de estar muy concentrada –Ya no me sorprende eso-

-Pero no es porque yo sea un adivino o algo así- él carraspeó –Es porque ya lo había vivido-

-¡Oh Pete Pumps reencarnado!- se mofó pero se dio cuenta de que él apretaba los puños indeciso –Vamos, no iras a decirme que eres un fantasma-

-No, pero lo fui-

-¿A que estas jugando?- se levantó de golpe y él se apaleó mentalmente, aquello no había sido buena idea, por más que se hubiera repetido en su mente que si quería saberlo todo de ella debía empezar por ser sincero él.

-Escucha- la sujetó por los hombros sabedor de que de no hacerlo ella podría dar vuelta y marcharse en cualquier momento –Morí en una demostración aérea, al llegar al cielo me mandaron a un periodo de prueba, durante cien días debía poseer el cuerpo de alguien, ese alguien fuiste tu Tazusa, al principio me odiabas, intentaste sacarme de tu cuerpo de todas las maneras posibles, pero al final nos hicimos buenos amigos, bueno, el 23 de Febrero me marche, creía que para siempre pero…- al ver su rostro tan solemne como una piedra lanzó un suspiro frustrado.

-Pero mágicamente el cielo te dio una oportunidad, Pete no me vengas con cuentos- lo apartó de un empellón aunque todo su ser vibraba, no lo quería aceptar pero le había creído, por un momento al ver esos ojos azules había creído esa absurda tontería.

-¡Es cierto!- él se debatió desesperado –Sé que estas asustada, sé que estas triste porque tus padres no han intentado contactarte, sé que no puedes dormir, que te sientes sola y perdida, que…-

-¡Ya basta!- gritó con los puños apretados –Basta Pete-

-Pero…-

-Tu historia es una locura y tú estas demente-

-Tazusa…-

_**15 de Febrero**_

Tazusa intentaba dormir, de verdad lo intentaba, sabía que al día siguiente tomaría el avión que la llevaría a Turin, que su vida cambiaría, que todo por lo que había peleado se formaría frente a ella y estaba asustada, Pete había tenido razón, ella estaba asustada.

-_Cielos- _un hombre de cabello rojo que caía en rulos se acomodó los anteojos mientras soltaba un suspiro observando a su protegida, ser el ángel guardián de Tazusa siempre había sido bastante deprimente, no entendía porque al final siempre terminaba sola.

-_Tazu-chan- _le habló suavemente sabedor de que en realidad ella no lo escuchaba, no así su alma que se sentía acariciada por la voz dulce del ángel –_Dale una oportunidad a ese canadiense- _no que Pete le cayera realmente bien, pero por ahora, bueno… los amores humanos eran difíciles de describir, lograban verdaderos milagros.

-¿Eh?- Tazusa abrió de golpe los ojos y se frotó el rostro, hubiera jurado que alguien le hablaba, volviendo a soltar un suspiro la chica se dejó caer sobre su almohada, dentro de pocas horas subiría al avión, el entrenador se había adelantado, tenía que arreglar las cosas en Turín, Yoko se quedaría en casa de Mika.

"_Yo cuidare de ellas, concéntrese en ganar" _eso había dicho John y ella había sonreído, últimamente había visto mucho al castaño pero no había logrado ver a Pete, no desde aquel día en el que lo había llamado demente, al dejarlo aquel día había sentido como si rompiera algo dentro de él, ¿Pero acaso no estaba la razón de su parte?, ¿No estaba siendo racional?, así, dándole vueltas a todo en la cama se hizo de día.

Se levantó con enormes ojeras y el cabello revuelto, tomó la maleta que ya tenía previamente preparada sintiendo que sus dedos eran de mantequilla, tomó a Yoko y con un ultimo abrazo la dejo en casa de Mika, iban a ver una película y dentro de poco llegaría John "_Sé que ganaras Tazu-nee" _no sabía si aquello la hacía sentir mejor o añadía más presión al asunto pero de cualquier manera colocó un frío beso en la cabeza de su hermana y se despidió de Mika con un gesto de su mano, sus personas importantes aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho, aunque nunca se los dijera.

Al llegar al aeropuerto fue engullida por la prensa, Shitou que ya había pasado por eso parecía querer escapar con su maleta por el camino que la llevaría a la sala de espera.

-Las Olimpiadas son dentro de poco ¿Cómo se siente?- un reportero casi le estrelló el micrófono en la nariz.

-Con sueño… supongo…- no era una suposición obviamente, no había dormido nada.

-¿Sabe que se espera que gane una medalla?-

-¿Qué nos puede decir de la presión?-

-¿Cree cumplir las expectativas?-

-Por Dios- ella susurró suavemente, los reporteros se echaron aún más sobre ella y entonces lo sintió, una mano calida que sujeto la suya.

-Si nos disculpan, Sakurano-senshu va tarde- por alguna razón sintió que aquella voz varonil le llenaba de algo calido el estomago.

-¡Pero…!-

-Ciao- el rubio les dirigió una amplia sonrisa antes de jalar a Tazusa tras él, por primera vez ella no se opuso, demasiado impactada por verlo en aquel lugar como para resistirse.

-Tú…- finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca.

-Sabía que esto pasaría- él soltó un suspiro y se volvió hacía ella sonriendo –Complejo de pitonisa, ya sabes-

-Hum…- quiso disculparse por la última ocasión pero no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Sabes que vamos a Turín en el mismo vuelo?-

-¿Y por algún revés del destino somos compañeros de asiento, no?- ella intentó bromear pero él se encogió de hombros.

-Yo más bien diría que se lo debemos al entrenador, se lo pedí entre sollozos y al final lo consiguió, ya sabes, para no viajar solos-

-Ah- por un instante una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro, clásico del entrenador hacer cosas como aquella.

-¡Nuestro vuelo!- él volvió a incitarla a que caminara más rápido y ella lo hizo, sin soltar su mano, como si su piel fuera algo que tuviera que atesorar, simplemente no lo entendía y no creía que pudiera hacerlo algún día, ¿Por qué a pesar de todos sus desplantes él no se iba?, ¿Por qué seguía queriendo caminar a su lado?, las personas siempre se iban, ella lo sabía, nadie permanecía mucho tiempo a su lado, así había sido siempre, hasta que Yoko había decidido seguirla.

"_Yo voy con Tazu-nee" _aún podía recordar su carita redondeada, sus labios pequeños y su enorme sonrisa al decirlo, desde entonces así había sido, Yoko siempre había estado ahí para ella.

"_Si quieres, es decir, err, bueno, si tienes problemas en tu casa… yo, es decir, podrías… tú podrías… bueno, mi casa es grande" _el entrenador no era bueno con las palabras, pero con su nerviosismo y todo él había sido su segunda persona importante, el primero que la hacía sentir como parte de algo, como alguien trascendental, quien, más que sus padres, la había hecho sentir en casa.

"_Podemos ser amigas, si tu quieres Tazusa-chan" _y finalmente Mika, quien le había hecho conocer la amistad verdadera.

-El vuelo a Turín es largo- subidos al avión Pete se había sentado con ella a su lado y el agarre en su mano se había convertido en el contacto de su mano varonil sobre la de ella, ¿Qué era Pete?, los de la prensa habían insinuado que era su enamorado y él había dicho que le hubiera gustado que aquello fuera verdad, pero uno no decidía de quien enamorarse, ¿Cierto?

-¿Uh?- sintió una mirada y giró justo para ver como Shitou desviaba la vista, parecía un tanto… ¿Era melancolía lo que había visto en su mirada?, ¿Por qué ella estaba con Pete?, es decir…

-Todo va a estar bien Tazusa, duerme- su sonrisa brillante, sus ojos azules, la calidez de su mano, cerró los ojos y por un momento, por un segundo deseó que aquel instante no acabara nunca, volar por siempre en el cielo y al despertar ver el mar reflejado en esos ojos azules.

**TURIN**

A decir verdad el recibimiento fue bastante deprimente, todos los flashes se fueron hacía Shitou y de no haber sido por Pete Tazusa tenía la sensación de que habría terminado echa un puñito en algún rincón esperando porque el entrenador llegara, el rubio la había jalado fuera de todo ese desastre.

-Aquí nadie me conoce y eso esta bien tanto como si gano una medalla como si me caigo- ella se lo había dicho con frescura pero él apenas había sonreído antes de ponerla tras él y alzarse como si fuera el rey del mundo, por un momento Tazusa no entendió tal postura pero luego comprendió, o al menos un poco, cuando Dominique caminó con gran pompa hacía ella, parecía como si fuera a decir algo pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor al ver a Pete, finalmente susurró algo que a los demás pareció causarles gracia y se alejó con gran movimiento de caderas.

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Nada importante- Pete estaba sonrojado.

-¿Dijo algo de ti?-

-Algo así- volvió a echar a andar.

-¿Tenía que ver conmigo?-

-Algo así- parecía dispuesto a evadir el tema.

-¿Qué dijo?- pero ella se colocó las manos en la cintura y lo observó retadora, no se iba a mover de ahí hasta que se lo dijera.

-Una tontería-

-¿Aja?- el rubio se rindió.

-Dijo que había quien para ser poca cosa iba muy bien acompañada-

-¡Oh!- a pesar de sentirse furiosa por lo de "poca cosa" no podía dejar de pensar que quien lo había dicho era nada más y nada menos que Dominique, una eminencia vestida de gata en celo.

-Por eso yo- Pete saltó poniéndose muy derecho –A todo aquel que intente dañarte Tazusa, a todo el que intente lastimarte, yo actuare como un escudo para ti-

-Suenas como todo un italiano- sonrió de medio lado tomando su maleta –Además, ¿No estarás tú muy ocupado con lo de tu demostración?-

-Ah…- él retorció los dedos y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la voz del entrenador los alertó a los dos.

-¡Tazusa por aquí!-

-Ah bueno, me voy, gracias por todo- la joven dio media vuelta y enfiló hacía el hombre de cabello castaño sin notar que dejaba a Pete con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, ella le había agradecido, las cosas empezaban a cambiar.

…

…**.**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

Era de noche, Tazusa podía oír las manecillas del reloj Tac-tac-tac, mañana sería el gran día, lagrimas o sonrisas, eso le esperaba, se sentía asfixiada, le había tocado el kuji número uno, la numero uno de las Olimpiadas, por unos segundos, sentada con las demás competidoras había buscado con su mirada a Pete y luego se había reprendido por tal acción, ¿Por qué habría de estar el rubio en un lugar como ese?, seguramente el joven también estaba nervioso por su actuación, era el gran momento de los dos, ¿Tampoco él podría dormir?, sentía que podría vomitar en cualquier momento, la cama era enorme, la envolvía en pesadez, contar ovejas ni siquiera era opción, nunca le había servido, ¡Oh por Dios que nervios!, sentía que podía llorar si se lo propusiera, ¿Así se sentirían los demás?, seguro que Ria no, claro que no, ella era la reina del hielo, ella seguramente estaría durmiendo como un ángel.

-Tazusa- escuchó una vocecita fuera de su puerta y pensando que estaba soñando se talló los ojos.

-Tazusa- pero el llamado se repitió y asombrada se dirigió descalza hasta la puerta y abrió aún sin acabárselo de creer.

-¿Pete?- apenas abrió y el rubio se coló dentro dejando escapar un potente suspiro.

-Pensé que no lo lograría-

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- ella arqueó ambas cejas, en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera sacado de su habitación de una patada pero en aquella ocasión, en ese momento, sentía como si un peso se le fuera de encima.

-Bueno, como no había árboles tuve que encontrar un camino por la puerta y no por la ventana-

-Hablo en serio-

-Sabía que no podrías dormir- con simplicidad él se sentó en la cama –Así que vine a contar ovejas para ti-

-Esto es indecente y…-

-Solo ven, acuéstate- el joven palmeó el espacio a su lado y ella se acercó lentamente, aún con reparos se acostó tapándose con las cobijas hasta el cuello, luego él se acostó frente a ella, no pudo evitar el sonrojo cuando los ojos azules de él quedaron frente a los de ella, podía escuchar el Pum-pum de su corazón, pero aquello finalmente fue cediendo, al final solo escuchaba sus respiraciones, lento, el aire salir, el aire entrar.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-

-Creo que sí- se arremolinó bajo las sabanas como una niña pequeña.

-Mañana vas a ganar- el joven apretó los labios –Ganaste la ultima vez-

-¿Qué lugar?-

-Eso no se dice- el rubio sonrió, ella le regresó la sonrisa, era fácil hacerlo cuando estaba él.

-Soy un poco loca hablando como si te creyera-

-En realidad me crees- él cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos –Pero tienes miedo de aceptarlo-

-Es racional, yo sólo…-

-Entiendo- el joven colocó un brazo a modo de almohada, la observaba tan intensamente que Tazusa pensó que acabaría por desmayarse, las Olimpiadas y el evento del día siguiente se habían vuelto un borrón en su mente –Deberías dormir-

-¿Y tú?-

-No intentare hacer nada, lo juro-

-No es por eso tonto- finalmente ella cerró los ojos –Confío en ti- y aunque esta vez sus suaves pestañas no estaban temblando él se acercó un poco más, sólo un poquito.

-Tazusa…-

-¿Si?-

-Puedo… ¿Podría acariciarte?-

-Hum…- fue consciente de que su cuerpo temblaba ante su cercanía –Si- porque aunque nunca había nadie para ella, aunque sea una vez, una sola vez, iba a creer que era posible, que él estaría ahí, la mano de él se deslizó por su mejilla, un suspiro escapó de los labios masculinos y ella se estremeció por entero.

-Duerme Tazusa…- y con aquella mano acariciando su rostro se sintió segura, sabía que no era racional, que no estaba siendo racional en absoluto, pero aún así, quería creer.

**22 de Febrero**

En su vestidor Tazusa respiró profundamente, ese día al despertar Pete ya no estaba a su lado pero había dejado un recado donde anteriormente reposaba su cabeza.

_Soy tu escudo, estaré a tu lado _

No sabía como pero era seguro que él estaría ahí y si lo buscaba con conciencia…

-Tazusa, quería darte un regalo- el entrenador entró sin anunciarse y ella apenas giró hacía él.

-¿Viene a darme un regalo?-

-Err, sí- el hombre empezó a buscarse por todas las bolsas de su saco y pantalón cada vez mas desesperado, la chica empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que no iba a recibir nada cuando él se tanteó el trasero -¡Aquí esta!-

-¿Ah?- ella arqueó una ceja cuando él colocó un reloj de arena frente a ella -¿Me va a contar una larga historia acerca de esto?-

-No, sólo unos segundos- el hombre sonrió, aquella sonrisa que Tazusa había relacionado con la de un padre sin decírselo –Tazusa, este es un reloj mágico, la arena de este reloj tarda dos minutos con cincuenta segundos en caer, durante ese tiempo Tazusa el mundo es solo tuyo-

-Solo mío- la joven repitió la frase despacio, comprendiendo el significado –Entiendo-

-Es la hora- el entrenador la guió a la pista, la gente estaba ahí, el publico mugía, la luz era deslumbrante.

-Es solo mío- por un momento se sintió pequeña, débil, frágil, los nervios amenazaban con destrozarla, pero entonces lo vio —era imposible no verlo realmente— un enorme cartel con la bandera de Japón en una esquina y enormes kanjis escritos en rojo

"SI HACES UNA GRAN ACTUACION TE BESARE", sintió como si de pronto se le hubieran declarado frente a todo el mundo, reconocía esa cabellera rubia que saltaba con el cartel en los brazos extendidos, de verdad que era un tonto.

-En el hielo, representando a Japón, Tazusa Sakurano- la voz por el micrófono sonaba americana, su apellido había sonado como cartón.

-Aquí vamos- el entrenador sujetó su pesada chamarra azul.

-Aquí vamos- ella repitió la frase entrando al hielo, de verdad que era un tonto… pero empezaba a creer que quizás y solo quizás pudiera ser _su_ tonto. La música empezó a sonar un poco después de que se parara en medio de la pista sosteniendo su bandeja imaginaria y con un pie colocado coquetamente tras el otro, el entrenador le dio la vuelta al reloj, era el momento, su momento.

La música, aquella al estilo jazz libre que él había elegido resonó con fuerza, ella se fundió en el hielo y voló, una vuelta, dos, ¡Tres!

"_Durante ese tiempo Tazusa el mundo es sólo tuyo" _el reloj mágico que le había dado el entrenador, porque él creía en ella, porque estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

"_Sé que ganaras Tazu-nee" _Mika y Yoko que seguramente la veían por la televisión llorando a lagrima viva.

"_SI HACES UNA GRAN ACTUACION TE BESARE" _y él, aquel parasito canadiense, aquel que había llegado a poner su mundo de cabeza, quien había rodado su vida de un lado a otro, quien había velado su sueño, abrazado sus ilusiones y besado su frente, y aunque quería la medalla, aunque ansiaba la medalla estaba sonriendo y patinando, estaba explotando por otra opción… si lo lograba él la besaría.

Jadeante, exhausta pero con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro finalizó su actuación, la gente se elevó en aplausos, cayeron ramos de flores, tambaleante ella se deslizó a donde su entrenador la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Lo hiciste bien Tazusa-

-Gracias entrenador- pero pasó de largo sin cobijarse en el pecho masculino que tan cándidamente se había ofrecido, ella no era de muchos sentimentalismos.

-Hum…- giró la vista alrededor, había dejado de ver el enorme cartelón del rubio.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-No, nada- se sentó y espero que las demás participantes se sucedieran, Shitou, Ria, Gabriella, Dominique, cada una con su particular estilo, con su elegancia, con su energía, pero a pesar de todo su lugar en el ranking no bajaba, el entrenador parecía querer comerse las uñas ella se reía y aguardaba, el momento final empezaba a llegar, ¿Sería que lo lograría?, obviamente Ria se había quedado con el primer puesto pero ella seguía apuntando en el segundo, ¿Acaso lo lograría?

-Tazusa- y justo cuando se estaba decidiendo con la ultima participante los puestos finales él llego corriendo hasta ella.

-¿Qué haces?- algunos guardias corrieron tras él intentando sacarlo pero el entrenador se interpuso balbuceando algo acerca de la juventud.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?- ella lo señaló intentando no enrojecer, se había vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca, chaleco color vino y moñito verde al cuello, aquellos disparatados colores no obstante hacían una demoledora y atractiva combinación en él.

-Ah- él pasó saliva -¿Para combinar?-

-Mi contraparte de mesero- la joven arqueó una ceja, no quería que él notara su turbación.

-Yo…- el rubio se detuvo de golpe, pasó saliva y colocó el brazo tras su nuca –Yo…-

-Mi beso de felicitación- pero ella acabó con sus dudas cerrando los ojos y esperándolo anhelante, había sido la misma frase, sería… ¿Acaso había logrado finalmente entrar a su corazón?, sus ojos azules se tiñeron de valentía y subió su mano hasta rozar con sus dedos su suave mejilla, ¿él lo había propuesto, no? Entonces no había porque sentir como si las piernas fueran a deshacérsele, con delicadeza rozó los labios con los de ella, apenas una suave caricia, luego ella se fue para subir al podium, se veía bien allí arriba, con los ganadores, ese era su lugar.

**23 de Febrero **

Era el ultimo día, la rutina larga se presentaría, el día anterior Tazusa había ganado la medalla de plata, había ocurrido una rueda de prensa donde había tenido que admitir que "Un joven canadiense le había ayudado con su rutina de camarera" se había mencionado entre risas que quizás había encontrado el amor, ella no hizo ningún comentario, pero se imaginó pensando que le gustaría que aquello fuera cierto.

La competición debía tenerla en un estado de nerviosismo y ansiedad pero por alguna razón no era así, ese día surcaría los cielos con Pete en su avioneta, él lo había dicho.

-Volaremos juntos por el cielo- la demostración sería en la mañana, Pete había dicho que había algo importante que tenía que decirle pero que esperaría, por alguna razón parecía que no eran buenas noticias.

Así que sabiendo que llegaría con el tiempo exacto a su propia competencia se colocó la ropa que llevaría, ¿Volar a quien sabe cuantos metros de altura con un vestido para patinar?, debía estar loca, colocándose la pesada chamarra azul encima salió a todo correr hacía donde Pete la había citado, no se veía para nada femenina pero eso poco importaba.

-¡L-lamento la tardanza!- llego jadeando, Pete llevaba puesto un traje naranja y un casco azul, se veía tan lejano con aquellas ropas…

-Sube- él la tomó por la cintura y la elevó hacía la cabina –Esto esta por comenzar-

-Ah- ella se apretujó en el asiento del acompañante, infinidad de gente se encontraba esperando a que el espectáculo comenzara, seguro que al entrenador le salía una ulcera cuando se enterara de que ella estaba ahí y no en la pista.

-Ya vamos- el rubio subió de un salto, luego empezó a mover botones, Tazusa ladeó la cabeza, ciertamente no sabía nada de eso, había aspectos de Pete que desconocía, no es como si en el pasado hubiera hecho mucho por enterarse claro.

-Esto… Pete…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Por qué querías que viniera?-

-Tu no lo recuerdas pero la ultima vez yo volé a tu lado en la pista de patinaje, quería regresarte el favor-

-¿Volamos?- por alguna razón, y una que definitivamente ella no entendía, aquello sonaba como si fuera completamente posible y racional.

-Ahora lo haremos- una sonrisa se coló en el rostro de él mientras se elevaban, a pesar de estar dentro de la cabina Tazusa lo sentía, la emoción, el viento, la adrenalina, los dibujos que trazaban en el aire, lo estaban haciendo bien, podía sentirlo, estaban volando correctamente por los cielos.

"_Morí en una demostración aérea, al llegar al cielo me mandaron a un periodo de prueba…" _y entonces recordó sus palabras, quizás… ¿Sería lo que estaban haciendo el final de la rutina que había dejado a medias?, ¿Sería que después de eso moriría de nuevo?

-¡Noo!- desde el asiento trasero se aferró a sus hombros.

-¡Tazusa!- asustado él soltó por unos momentos el volante.

-No vuelvas a morir- susurró despacio y él recobró su dominio.

-No lo hare- y ahora si lo supo, ella le creía.

-Ah…- lo soltó lentamente asustada por su espontaneidad, luego se frotó el brazo, adentro de aquella cabina hacía calor, recordó el día anterior, Pete corriendo hacía ella vestido como mesero haciendo el ridículo sólo "para combinar", una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Pete vestía de naranja ¿No?

-Mira Pete, yo también me vestí para combinar- el rubio observó por el retrovisor aquel esplendido vestido naranja que se pegaba a sus curvas y sonrió sonrojándose, hubiera soltado un silbido de admiración pero de hacerlo creía que la seguiría viendo y entonces sí terminarían estrellándose y morir por tercera vez debía ser un poco más que patético.

…**.**

-En la pista, representando a Rusia, Ria Garnet Juitiev-

-Ah, ah, ah- Tazusa llegó jadeando al lado de su entrenador quien la sujetó por los hombros sacudiéndola al punto del colapso.

-¡Tazusa!, ¿Dónde estabas?-

-Es mi culpa entrenador- Pete alzó una mano conciliadora tras ellos.

-Sí, es su culpa- la chica puso cara de suficiencia.

-¡Oye!- el rubio gritó y entonces la música empezó a sonar y Ria Garnet, la indiscutible reina volvió magia la realidad.

_Precisa, elegante, intachable, perfecta _

Con la boca abierta Tazusa no podía dejar de verla, su suave cabello azulado, su coqueta falda con vuelos, sus piernas de porcelana, no había ni un solo ser humano que pudiera superar eso, jamás.

-Tazusa- y entonces las manos de Pete la tomaron por los antebrazos, sentía su calido aliento en su oreja, sus masculinas formas tras ella –Debo regresar a Canadá-

-¿Ah?- sintió como si un viento helado la golpeara, cualquier escena romántica desapareció de golpe dejando sólo el vacío.

-Por eso quiero verte volar, quiero ver tu ultimo baile, quiero creer que todo esto no fue en vano, quiero ver que puedes volar sola sin mi ayuda, que…-

-Si vuelo…- la joven bajó la mirada, sus manos estaban temblando –Si vuelo será por ti-

-Tazu…-

-Creo…- finalmente alzó la barbilla, ella no era así, era Tazusa la chica del billón de dólares, ella no lloraba ni se rompía, jamás –Eres un parasito canadiense-

-Uh- él se encogió sobre si mismo.

-Pero eres mi parasito canadiense-

-¡Ah!- sus hermosos ojos azules brillaron.

-Allá voy- de un solo movimiento se quito su chamarra arrojándola a su entrenador, él hombre la atrapó al vuelo enredándose con las palabras.

-Tazusa, en este momento no hay nada que decir, pero… soy muy feliz de haberme convertido en tu entrenador-

-Entrenador- ella lo vio atentamente, sus pupilas violetas apenas abriéndose un poco más.

-Te aprecio mucho- los ojos del hombre se dulcificaron –Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí y ahora… ¡Da todo lo que tienes!-

-Entendido entrenador- ella asintió con la cabeza –Muchas gracias-

-¿Muchas gracias?- el hombre repitió la frase abriendo mucho los ojos, Tazusa jamás, por ninguna razón daba las gracias.

-¡Vuela Tazusa!- Pete hizo un altavoz con las manos y gritó tan fuerte como se lo permitían sus pulmones -¡Vuela!- ella se deslizó al centro de la pista, sus personas importantes, al principio había estado sola pero entonces había llegado Yoko, su hermanita con su candidez había sido la primer persona que la había hecho sentir especial, necesitada, luego el entrenador que le había enseñado lo que era ser parte de un hogar, quizás no uno muy convencional pero un hogar al fin y al cabo, después Mika que con su timidez y perseverancia le había enseñado la dulzura de la amistad y finalmente él.

-¡Vuela!- Pete Pumps, el parasito canadiense que le había enseñado a sonreír, su parasito canadiense, aunque se fuera, siempre lo sería, ahora podía entenderlo.

-Voy a volar- y lo hizo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Realmente siempre que uno compite espera ganar una medalla, aunque las aspiraciones de la chica se perdían por algún recodo del camino no se sorprendió tanto como Pete cuando obtuvo el tercer lugar.

-Pareciera que no me tienes fe- le había gruñido ella.

-Oh, es que la vez pasada quedaste en cuarto, supongo que fue porque esta vez no metí las narices- el rubio se había encogido de hombros y ella había soltado una carcajada, de no ser porque él había metido las narices estaba segura de que no habría ganado nada, pero no se lo dijo, había cosas que tardaban en cambiar.

Luego de la rueda de prensa tenían que esperar a que terminaran todos los eventos para regresar a Japón pero esa vez Tazusa sabía que lo haría sola, Pete volaría a Canadá, John ya se había ido llevándose todas sus cosas, habían caminado por la ciudad y con los ojos resplandeciendo Pete la había llevado a una laguna que se había congelado, había mencionado algo como que sentía miedo de que de repente empezara a nevar pero ella no le había entendido, al final no había nevado.

El momento de la separación se estaba acercando y ambos lo sabían, ella intentó hacerse la fuerte con eso, como siempre lo había hecho, quitarle hierro al asunto, pero él la había desarmado.

-Tazusa… yo te quiero- le había explicado que la ocasión anterior no había dejado que ella se lo dijera, por eso ahora tenía que ser él quien lo dijera, nuevamente ella no había entendido, de cualquier manera no importaba mucho, abrazados se besaron sobre aquella pista de hielo que tan gentilmente la naturaleza había puesto a su disposición, fue un beso largo, lento, ansiado.

Cuando se separaron ella ardía en vergüenza, él sabía que era su primer beso de verdad y se río atrapando su nariz entre sus dedos, luego caminaron de la mano hasta el aeropuerto, fue una larga caminata pero estaba bien, querían hacerlo.

Ella dijo que el mundo los separaría, que estaba bien si él encontraba otra persona, que de cualquier manera nunca lo olvidaría, él volvió a besarla, murmuró que no había manera que volviera a perderla de nuevo, que después de todo había regresado de la muerte sólo por ella.

-Así que espérame, ¿Si?, sólo espérame, volveré y estaremos juntos, lo prometo- se abrazaron y ella supo que era verdad, se lo decía el corazón de él latiendo contra su propio pecho.

-Esperare entonces- y desde el cielo Doko sonrió, quizás y sólo quizás Dios no lo regañara tanto después de ver eso.

**=Fin=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Okashira Janet: **Una persona que tarda dos años en terminar un fic de cinco capítulos no merece perdón de Dios, pero chicos… ¿Por lo menos lo termine, no?, esta bien, ya me descalabraron, alto al fuego.

Agradezco a:

**Haruko Hinako**

**Lian Canella Sarageth**

**Isuzurin90**

**Akaa-chan**

**Cheza-chan**

**Yume Kai Lynn**

**Angelic-bloody-night**

**Dollin pop**

**Sakura Uchiha Bella-Cullen**

De verdad han sido muy amables, de todo corazón Pete, Tazusa y asociados les hacemos una reverencia, gracias

_3 de Enero del 2011 Lunes _


End file.
